


Survivors

by PetrovaFire



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Elena is a bad bitch, F/M, Petrova - Freeform, Survivors
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrovaFire/pseuds/PetrovaFire
Summary: L'amore è dolore.Basta un passo falso per distruggere tutto.E questo, Elena lo sa bene
Relationships: Davina Claire/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Tatia, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**955 d.c.**

_"Mamma! Mamma!" Un'allegra bambina correva tra i boschi alla ricerca della madre._

_Aveva il viso sporco di polvere e gli occhi di una particolarissima tonalità di verde spiccavano sul viso rotondo con ancora la forma infantile._

_Correva con grazia che riportava alla mente una farfalla, leggiadra e che ti fa venire voglia di prenderla per catturarne la bellezza. Per come si muoveva nei boschi si poteva pensare che vivesse all'interno di essi. O che lei fosse a tutt'uno con la natura, la grazia felina con cui si spostava ricordava un animale prima di lanciarsi all'inseguimento della preda._

_La bambina correva e salvata evitando gli alberi, raggiungendo il posto dove un attimo prima aveva intravisto il vestito azzurro della madre. La piccola si fermò ridacchiando e cercando di riprendere fiato._

_"Mamma! Mamma!"_

_La bambina, esausta, si appoggiò ad un pino e si lasciò cadere a terra sul fondoschiena._

_"Tyraaa ... Tyraaa .." una voce dolce e musicale risuonò nel bosco come una melodia._

_"Mamma!" La piccola si alzò di scatto in piedi e si rimise a correre nella direzione del suono._

_Vide un coniglio e nel tentativo di saltarlo, quando atterrò si storse la caviglia, un dolore le si propagò lungo la gamba, e si morse l'interno della guancia per non urlare come un animale ferito, ma dalla bocca le scappò una piccola e innocente imprecazione che si sentì in tutto la foresta come di sottofondo._

_"Tyra, dove ti sei fatta male?" Sua madre le era apparsa al suo fianco un attimo dopo, con una preoccupazione da rivaleggiare quella di una mamma orsa._

_"La caviglia." La bambina si sedette a terra e mostrò il punto. "Fa male. Fa tanto male."_

_"Lo so figlia mia, ma devi resistere." La donna la rimise in piedi senza tante cerimonie. "Cosa penseranno le altre persone del villaggio se non sopporti nemmeno un piccolo dolore come questo?" Tyra rispose subito. "Diranno di decapitarmi". La madre esplose in una risata genuina. "No tesoro, diranno che non sarai un'adatta moglie, che meriti di stare da sola". Tyra spalancò gli occhi spaventata. "E tu questo non lo vuoi, vero?" La bambina scosse con violenza la testa. "Esattamente, nessuno di noi lo vuole"._

_"Noi siamo Petrova. E cosa fanno le Petrova?" Tyra alzò la testa. "Sopravvivono. Le Petrova sopravvivono." Ripeté quelle parole come un mantra, un mantra che l'avrebbe fatta resistere per sempre._

_Uno sguardo di verde azzurro si mischiò al marrone caldo._

_Chi toglie gli occhi perde._

_Ma tutti sanno che non è da Petrova tirarsi indietro._

_Fu un coniglio a vincere, che passando di lì ruppe dei rami e attirando la loro attenzione._

_Gli occhi da cerbiatta fissarono di nuovo quelli del più belli dei cieli, uno sguardo di terra incatenato a uno di acqua, scatendando il fuoco. Il fuoco più antico e primordiale. Il fuoco Petrova._

_La donna spostò i capelli scuri dal volto della figlia, "Tienilo sempre a mente Tyra. Sei una Petrova. Abbi l'animo di un fuoco e la mente di acqua."_

_"Cosa significa?" Chiese innocentemente la bambina._

_"Significa che resistiamo anche al più forte dei metalli."_

_"Non ha ancora molto senso." Fece notare la bambina._

_"Per ora. Però un giorno l'avrà." Le disse la madre._

_E la piccola sapeva che non l'avrebbbe mai dimenticato._

_Che non avrebbe mai dimenticato il significato di essere una Petrova._

§

_E mentre le afferrava la mano per tornare a casa, la madre le disse: "Ed Tyra", la donna la fissò "Non dire mai più imprecazioni"._

_Per quanto il tono mettesse paura, e la donna era autoritaria e capace di tutto, la bambina ridacchiò piano. Non sapeva molto del suo futuro, ma di una cosa era certa._

_Non avrebbe mai rispettato quell'ordine._

_O qualunque altro ordine, se per questo._

§

_Era la figlia di Tatia Petrova._

_La figlia del primo Doppelgänger Petrova, discendente di Amara._

_Ma non era una qualunque figlia._

_Strega viaggiatrice._

_Da parte di madre._

_Licantropo._

_Da parte di padre._

_Vampiro._

_Quando incontra la morte._

_Il primo Tribrido._

_Aveva vissuto sempre nell'ombra, ma è ora che esca alla luce._

_Era una Petrova, ma non poteva scappare per sempre dalle sue vere eredità._


	2. Chapter 2

Le dita di Elena tremavano mentre stringeva il telefono, blandamente consapevole degli occhi verdi di Stefan che la guardavano con precisione. Non dovrebbe sentirsi così, lo sapeva. Ma i suoi nuovi sensi da vampiro la stavano facendo impazzire, e il sapore del sangue puro di Klaus le fece desiderare di più. Anche dopo aver bevuto il sangue di Damon due giorni prima, non si era sentita in questo modo. Si era sentita vicina all'uomo di cui si era innamorata, ma non si era mai sentita così intima con nessuno. Elena sapeva che Stefan li stava guardando durante il tentativo di Klaus di guarirla, e aveva visto il modo in cui Klaus le aveva accarezzato i capelli e il modo in cui lei gli stringeva il braccio, ma i suoi sentimenti la stavano facendo impazzire.

Voleva di più.

No, aveva bisogno di più.

"Elena?" La sua voce era dolce, e lei lo sentì tirare leggermente la mano che stava schiacciando il suo telefono. "Elena, stai bene adesso. Cosa c'è che non va?"

Incontrò i suoi occhi preoccupati e si decise a sentirsi in colpa per aver avuto questi pensieri. Non poteva e non lo fece. Avrebbe davvero voluto farlo, ma mentre gli beccava velocemente le labbra e gli prometteva di vederlo il giorno dopo, sentì il suo battito cardiaco aumentare e le sue labbra sollevarsi in un sorriso. Amava davvero Stefan, lo faceva davvero, ma il suo desiderio di avere più sangue di Klaus stava diventando insopportabile.

E se non le lasciasse avere di più? E se lui pensasse che stia oltrepassando un limite?

_Qualunque sia il tuo nome,_

_qualunque cosa tu faccia_

_non c'è niente tra noi che io sia disposto a perdere._

Senza nemmeno rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, seguì il profumo di Klaus nel cuore del bosco. Oltrepassò alberi che trasportavano con forza il suo profumo, quasi come se si stesse sfregando sopra, volendo essere trovato da lei. Scartò rapidamente quel pensiero e lasciò che i suoi piedi la portassero su una roulotte di medie dimensioni e si fermò davanti alla porta, fermandosi quando sentì il debole profumo di Damon. Doveva essere la roulotte dei cacciatori di vampiri. Ma perché Klaus dovrebbe essere qui?

"Se hai bisogno di una protezione extra, chiamami. Ma non dimenticare, metti un passo fuori linea; ferisci i vampiri, le streghe oi lupi mannari in questa città, e ti strapperò il cuore prima ancora che te ne accorga."

Rabbrividì alla minaccia, una parte del suo chiedersi perché Klaus stesse proteggendo il bastardo. Sentì uno schiocco e un debole odore di sangue, molto probabilmente che colava da un naso. Deve averlo messo KO.

Inevitabilmente, quando la maniglia della porta girava, si nascose dietro un albero. Sapeva che era inutile. Klaus probabilmente l'ha percepita da un miglio di distanza. Chiudendo gli occhi, sentì il battito lento e costante del suo cuore mentre le si avvicinava.

"So che sei qui, tesoro," annunciò e si fermò a dieci metri dietro di lei. "Quello che mi chiedo è, perché dovrebbero mandare un principiante a spiarmi?"

Invece di uscire dal suo nascondiglio, ridacchiò. "Non ti sto spiando. Ma dovresti darmi degli oggetti di scena per avere il coraggio."

Sentì la sua ricca risata risuonare attraverso i boschi, mandandole brividi di disagio lungo il braccio. "Attento, amore, sembri quasi Katerina."

C'era di nuovo la rabbia. Il calore superò la sua vista, inondandole le membra e leccandole la punta delle dita. Più veloce di quanto pensava possibile, lo fece battere contro un albero, emettendo un'altra risatina da parte sua. Sentì le vene intorno agli occhi e il fastidioso fluido rosso inondarle la vista. "Non sono per niente come lei."

_Chiamami solo se mai le nostre strade possono scontrarsi._   
_Voglio che tu mi chiami sotto questi cieli oscuri._   
_chiunque ami, chiunque baci_   
_Quelli tra noi_

_Sono disposto a perdere_

"Questo è vero. Non posso sottolineare quanto voi due differiate," disse, cercando i suoi occhi. C'era uno scintillio divertito nei suoi occhi che la fece premere ancora di più contro l'albero. "Anche se sembra che voi due non siate mai in grado di scegliere tra chi volete."

Lasciò che le sue unghie gli pizzicassero il collo prima di allontanarsi, guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi. "Ho scelto. Ho scelto Stefan."

Fece un passo avanti, il delizioso battito del suo cuore che le faceva sembrare ancora più proibito essere lì. "Allora perché sei qui? Hmm?"

Barcollò indietro con cautela, guardando un sorrisetto strattonare le sue labbra carnose. Lui sapeva.

"Non posso farci niente, va bene?" Alla fine gridò, stringendo il pugno intorno ai capelli. "Da quando mi sono voltato, non posso fare a meno di sentire tutto. Sentire tutti."

Klaus la guardò con interesse, i suoi occhi si socchiusero leggermente. "Vai avanti."

"Amo Stefan. Lo sai. Lo sanno tutti, ma ogni volta che bevo da qualcuno; Matt, Damon, tu, tutti quei sentimenti volano fuori dalla finestra e io voglio di più."

"Oh, sì, ho sentito di Stefan che cerca di farti seguire la maledetta -scusa la dieta del coniglietto, ma quanto può essere sciocco?"

Elena scosse la testa e incrociò le braccia, ignorando l'opinione di Klaus. "No, ha funzionato per Caroline."

Quasi felicemente, guardò lo scintillio nei suoi occhi spegnersi mentre menzionava la sua migliore amica bionda. Era stata consapevole dei suoi sentimenti per lei (Caroline gliel'aveva detto subito dopo il ballo) e il fatto che Caroline preferisse ancora Tyler a lui rendeva i colpi ai suoi sentimenti non corrisposti ancora più divertenti.

In fondo alla sua mente (o forse proprio in superficie), sapeva che stava giocando con il fuoco. Voleva sentire l'ustione.

"Ma ... ma qualunque cosa. Vado a casa. Non avrei dovuto-"

_Ora sto andando alla deriva negli oceani profondi_   
_E la marea non mi riporterà indietro_   
_E queste notti disperate_

_Ti chiamo ancora e ancora_

Si stava allontanando non appena aveva ripreso a parlare, non potendo cogliere il suo sguardo, ma non appena ha fatto il secondo passo, ha sentito il taglio della pelle e il profumo di un delizioso nettare.

Si voltò, cercando - desiderando se stessa di voltarsi e continuare a camminare. Ma non appena allungò il braccio già insanguinato (stavolta quello destro), la saliva le si raccolse in bocca e quasi gemette per l'odore che si alzava verso di lei.

Ed era tutto suo adesso.

"Andiamo, amore," iniziò, facendo un attento passo avanti. I suoi istinti animaleschi presero il sopravvento e lei corse verso di lui, afferrandogli il braccio prima che potesse parlare di nuovo. I suoi denti attaccarono la sua carne in via di guarigione e quasi sorrise al suo respiro acuto. "Ci siamo."

Lasciò che la sua schiena si schiantasse contro il suo petto e il suo braccio le avvolgesse lentamente la vita, a malapena infastidita dal fatto che lui appoggiasse la guancia contro la sua, gli occhi chiusi e rilasciò un respiro tremante.

Tirò e deglutì continuamente la ferita, aprendo gli occhi quando lui parlò la volta successiva. "Qualcuno ha bevuto da te? Dopo che ti sei voltato. Stefa-"

Lei scosse la testa tremando al dito che lui le trascinava dalla spalla destra a quella sinistra. Tutta la sua mano indugiò sul suo collo e raccolse i capelli lì, mettendoli dietro la schiena e avvicinandosi. La sua calda presa di respiro fu sufficiente a farla indebolire le ginocchia, e le avvolse di nuovo il braccio intorno e la fece avvicinare.

_C'è conforto, conforto nelle cose in cui crediamo_

_Altro che pericolo, desiderare cose che non riesco a vedere_

_Dove mai vivi adesso, dove mai cammini_

_C'è una distanza tra noi che sono disposto ad attraversare_

Si disse che era sbagliato. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi attratta da Klaus tra tutte le persone, ma le zanne che le graffiavano il collo la fecero trasalire e sospirare allo stesso tempo.

(Si chiede che cosa penserebbe Jeremy di lei ora, vedendola fondamentalmente gobba a secco il loro nemico numero uno.)

Non appena i suoi canini le penetrarono nel collo, gemette e avvolse le sue lunghe dita attorno al suo polso destro, inarcando la schiena e spingendolo a prendere più sangue. Il puro shock, il dolore e il piacere che le inondavano i sensi quando lui beveva da lei le fece dimenticare tutto in generale. Non c'era né Stefan, né Damon, né Matt. Solo loro, la luce della luna che colpisce i loro corpi e la fauna selvatica che circonda il territorio, senza dubbio a guardare lo strano incontro.

Lo sentì ritrarre le zanne e le sue labbra indugiarono vicino alla sua guancia, sporcando accidentalmente un po 'del suo sangue cremisi sulla sua pelle morbida. Ha combattuto il mostro interiore (quello che le diceva di scoparlo contro un albero) e si è voluta pensare a Stefan -di Damon- ma il suo mignolo si è tuffato inconsciamente sotto la cintura e lei si è girata, ha chiuso gli occhi e lo ha baciato.

Per alcuni secondi si chiese se stesse solo giocando (vedendo quanto lontano poteva spingerla e poi sfogarsi con Stefan sui suoi modi da puttana) ma poi sentì la sua schiena colpire la ruvida corteccia e il sibilo d'aria prima che le sue labbra carnose fossero costringendola a separarsi.

Non c'era niente di gentile nelle loro attività (mordere, succhiare, bere, leccare) ma lasciò che fosse lei a impostare il ritmo mentre le sue mani indugiavano sui suoi fianchi, schiacciandoli contro le sue. L'azione violenta le fece gettare la testa all'indietro e lei ringhiò dolcemente quando sentì le sue labbra mordicchiarle la mascella. Non perse tempo a saltare in avanti velocemente e ad avvolgere le gambe intorno alla sua vita.

Con ritrovata eccitazione (di farlo con il lupo cattivo), gli afferrò i capelli rudemente e lo tirò di nuovo in avanti, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e disegnando di nuovo sangue. Lo succhiò per un paio di secondi prima di tirarsi indietro e sospirare di nuovo, soddisfatta dal modo in cui il suo sangue le scendeva in gola. Sentì di nuovo la sua lingua sul collo e si contorse contro di lui mentre lui si toglieva rapidamente il cardigan, lasciandola nella sua canottiera di pizzo che aveva indossato alla festa di Rebekah. Lei gli lascia trascinare i suoi baci fino al suo petto e sussulta quando l'aria fredda colpisce la sua pelle ora nuda. Lui lancia il reggiseno da qualche parte dietro di lui e lei guarda affascinata mentre lui lascia una scia del suo sangue lungo il suo petto, il suo respiro è irregolare e il suo cuore batte contro il suo.

Si lascia perdere nella sensazione, sentendo il duro legno premerle contro la schiena, l'aria fredda, il cinguettio dei grilli e il loro caldo respiro mescolarsi mentre continuavano a darsi piacere a vicenda. Con movimenti rapidi, la sua giacca di pelle si unisce alla sua pila di vestiti e poi la sua felpa grigia segue, lasciando il suo petto nudo e assolutamente affascinante. La sua testa colpisce la corteccia dietro di lei mentre le labbra di Klaus si chiudono attorno a uno dei suoi capezzoli, tirando e stuzzicando fino a diventare un disastro sotto il suo tocco gentile.

(Lo trova ironico, perché non è altro che rude.)

Sussurra il suo nome, sospirando quando i suoi canti si diffondono nella foresta. Le sue labbra premono di nuovo contro le sue ed Elena si prende il tempo per esplorare il suo petto con le mani. Non erano più gentili, ma non erano esattamente discreti né veloci ed Elena voleva sorridere al modo in cui lui le lasciava essere dominante. È come se potesse percepire che questa era la sua prima volta come vampiro e lasciarla testare le possibilità con i suoi nuovi sensi.

Le sue mani si aggrovigliarono di nuovo nei suoi capelli e la strinse più vicino, girandosi e spingendole contro un altro albero, i loro movimenti guadagnando lentamente velocità. Le sue mani indugiarono sopra la sua cintura per pochi secondi prima di lasciarle esplorare le aree più morbide della sua pelle. Lei sbottonò i suoi jeans e lui li tirò giù, gettandoli dietro di loro da qualche parte (la posizione persa, poiché Elena era troppo concentrata sulle sue labbra cremisi) e strappandosi le mutandine.

Elena chiuse di nuovo gli occhi alla nuova sensazione che Klaus le stava regalando. Tutto è stato ingrandito. Poteva ancora sentire il sangue sulla sua lingua e i suoi sensi le permettevano di sentire ogni singolo centimetro della mano di Klaus sul suo basso addome. Emise un respiro tremante mentre lui allargava ulteriormente le gambe e faceva scorrere un dito lungo la fessura. L'umidità fece scivolare le sue dita dentro facilmente e lei gemette più forte, aprendo la bocca più ampia quando sentì il sorrisetto di Klaus contro il suo collo.

"Non troppo rumoroso, tesoro." La stuzzicò di nuovo e aggiunse un altro dito, aumentando il ritmo.

Inarcò i fianchi (inevitabilmente, perché il suo dito doveva essere lungo e dritto? Come un pianista?) E gli tirò i capelli biondi e sporchi, avvicinandolo mentre sentiva le sue zanne correre lungo la sua clavicola. La morse e lei gridò, la sensazione di farsi prendere il sangue e le sue dita dentro di lei le facevano perdere la presa. I suoi muscoli si strinsero intorno a lui e si sforzò di essere più tranquilla mentre cavalcava le sue onde di piacere.

Dopo alcuni secondi in cui erano fermi, emise un respiro affannoso e lasciò che i suoi piedi toccassero il suolo, le sue dita lavorarono sul bottone dei suoi jeans, sentendosi insensibile. Sentì le sue ginocchia contrarsi e la sua risatina mentre l'aiutava e la teneva contro un albero diverso, posizionata e il viso ancora una volta sepolto nel suo collo.

"Questa è la tua ultima possibilità, amore," la avvertì. La testa della sua asta premette contro il suo centro ed Elena gemette al contatto. "Non mi arrabbierò. Ma se pensi di commettere un errore, dobbiamo smetterla."

Lo zittì e lasciò che le sue labbra si muovessero di nuovo contro le sue, dandogli la risposta che voleva. Lentamente (così lentamente giurò che le sue viscere sarebbero esplose), lo sentì riempirla fino all'elsa, i loro corpi uniti dalla testa ai piedi. Le sue dita indugiarono sulla sua coscia sinistra e l'altro braccio le circondò la vita, facendola oscillare e adagiandola sull'erba soffice sotto i loro piedi. Si chiede quali siano le sue azioni, ma poi si rende conto che tirare fuori le schegge dal tuo culo sabato mattina non era il suo hobby preferito (e quanto sarebbe imbarazzante se avesse bisogno di aiuto?).

I suoi fianchi cedettero contro i suoi e lasciò che fosse lui a impostare il ritmo ora, questa volta veloce e forte ed esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno per tutto questo tempo. Lascia che la sua mente si perda tra le nuvole, un piacere innegabile e quasi impossibile che le annebbia i sensi.

(La sua resistenza è ammirevole, aggiunge.)

I suoi fianchi si muovono più velocemente contro i suoi, facendole finalmente capire perché il sesso dei vampiri era tanto meglio. La velocità e la forza le fecero roteare gli occhi all'indietro dietro la testa e lei gemette mentre cominciavano a scambiarsi il sangue ancora una volta.

Ha raggiunto il suo apice proprio mentre lui la mordeva sopra il seno, prendendo poco sangue questa volta. Si lasciò bere dal suo collo e gemette al gusto puro di quello che le piaceva pensare vino.

Lo fissò per un paio di secondi, chiedendosi quando sarebbe venuto il senso di colpa, sperando che sarebbe stato presto.

Aveva bisogno di una scusa per andarsene senza dare l'impressione di voler restare proprio qui, tra le sue braccia.


	3. Chapter 3

Erano passate esattamente 7 ore, 31 minuti e 8 secondi da quando aveva fatto sesso con Klaus. Non che stesse contando o altro, ma quella notte si era accumulata umidità nel suo basso addome e lei non riusciva a distrarsi.

Una volta tornata a casa, si sentì in colpa. E non era quel "Omg e se ferissi Stefan?" tipo di colpa, era il tipo di colpa che si sentiva paralizzata (paralizzata) dal rimorso, il tipo in cui stava camminando alla cieca per casa, stringendosi il seno sinistro dove si trovava il suo cuore (dopo stasera, ne aveva anche uno? ) il tipo in cui aggredisci il tuo fratellino e poi continui a crollare tra le sue braccia mentre ti stringeva a lui, preoccupando che ti fosse successo qualcosa, che qualcuno ti avesse spezzato il cuore (non sapeva che lei stesse facendo la rottura).

Si sentiva sporca, come se avesse fatto sesso con un lupo o il loro peggior nemico. Sbuffa, perché era esattamente quello che aveva fatto.

Disgustata con se stessa, si strofinò ripetutamente il corpo fino a farlo sanguinare, graffiandosi lo stomaco e guarendo tutto alla stessa velocità con cui apparivano. Le piaceva il dolore, si rese conto. Dopo essersi sentita così insensibile negli ultimi due mesi, si è finalmente sentita come se potesse sentire, e ironia della sorte, il sangue che si accumulava rapidamente sotto i suoi piedi (quello esatto che stava andando nello scarico della doccia) la faceva sentire viva.

(Probabilmente era il suo sangue a farla sentire in quel modo.)

Ed eccolo di nuovo, sangue.

Cinque lettere, una parola e migliaia di significati diversi. Quando pensò al liquido caldo e bordeaux che le gocciolava lentamente in gola, le immagini di loro sul suolo della foresta tornarono. Corpi uniti, labbra che danzano tra loro e spinte furiose-

Respirare.

Quando ha lasciato la doccia, l'acqua era diventata fredda ed erano già le 6 del mattino. Sembra che avrebbe dovuto andare a scuola in entrambi i casi.Solo perché c'era un cacciatore di vampiri e un brutto caso di cagna (bionda) che si pavoneggiava per il cortile della scuola non significava che le mancasse il suo anno da senior. Connor non può farle niente e Rebekah è una puttana solitaria senza nessuno a cui importa di lei, il che si adatta perfettamente a Elena. Dopo tutte le stronzate che aveva causato, se lo meritava. 

Dopo quello che era successo (dopo quello che hanno fatto), sapeva che doveva dirlo a Stefan. Damon l'avrebbe uccisa e lei non lo biasimerebbe. E se tutti si rivoltassero contro di lei? Era ridicolo perché Stefan e Damon avevano fatto peggio di lei e tutti ancora amavano cara St. Stefan. Damon era la sua persona e la sua personalità era unica nel suo genere, ma sicuramente non era innocente. 

Klaus d'altra parte, (aveva pensato che fosse puro malvagio) era completamente diverso da entrambi. Elena pensò che fosse una specie di sua fuga agrodolce dalle braccia del Salvatore.

Con dita tremanti, si vestì con un top bianco. Abbottonò i bottoni lentamente e indossò la sua collana preferita, quella appesa a una catena nera con una chiave d'argento come ciondolo. Ricordava ancora che Matt glielo desse poco prima che perdesse la verginità con lui a una festa per ragazzi. La cosa successiva che indossò fu una gonna bordeaux floscia che arrivava alle ginocchia ma l'orlo copriva solo la parte superiore delle cosce, il materiale fluido era visibile attraverso. Quando ha finito di sistemarsi i capelli (coda di cavallo laterale) ha applicato rapidamente un trucco leggero e ha indossato i suoi stivaletti neri insieme alla sua giacca di jeans lavato che aveva ottenuto durante l'estate durante uno dei suoi viaggi di shopping con Caroline. Chi se ne frega se era la scorsa stagione? Le stava bene. Visto che le mancavano quaranta minuti prima di dover andare a scuola, si coprì rapidamente le unghie con uno smalto trasparente e afferrò la borsa. Poco prima di uscire di casa, ha inviato un breve messaggio a Stefan, chiedendogli di vederla. 

L'unico modo in cui non sarebbe stata in grado di ferirlo continuamente di più ogni giorno era se fosse stata onesta con lui. Lo amava, ma da quando era partito con Klaus l'anno scorso, non aveva funzionato. Il loro tempo era passato e lei amava tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, ma l'unico modo per renderlo felice era lasciarlo andare. Potrebbe non averlo ancora capito, ma lo era davvero. Dovrebbe essere libero, una volta per tutte.

  
"Elena," lui era direttamente dietro di lei, e anche se la sua voce le faceva saltare il cuore, sapeva che non poteva tenerlo segreto. "Cosa c'è che non va? Cos'è successo ieri sera." 

Le lacrime le si raccolsero negli occhi e si voltò, affrontando l'uomo che amava sopra ogni altra cosa. "Stefan, so che abbiamo cercato di farlo funzionare-" 

"Elena-" 

"Aspetta, ho bisogno di dirti una cosa. E non ti piacerà." 

Le prese la mano e la condusse alla panchina più vicina. Cercò di ignorare la sensazione spiacevole della sua mano nella sua. 

(Cosa le era successo?)

"Ogni volta che mi nutro di qualcuno, provo tutti questi sentimenti e voglio solo di più e non posso farci niente."

Stefan annuì e la invitò pazientemente a continuare. "Lo so." "E poi la scorsa notte quando Klaus mi ha nutrito con il suo sangue, mi sono sentita più viva che mai-" cercò di ignorare lo sguardo ferito sul viso di Stefan mentre continuava. "Così, quando me ne sono andato, sono andato a cercarne dell'altro. E poi mi ha lasciato nutrire di nuovo da lui e io l'ho lasciato mangiare-" 

"Hai fatto sesso con lui." Non era una domanda, si rese conto, era più un'accusa. 

Elena annuì miseramente e poi lo guardò di nuovo. "Se potessi, riprenderei tutto." 

Stefan la fissò per un paio di secondi, il viso vuoto e il corpo rigido. "No, non lo faresti."

  
Elena rilasciò un respiro tremante, scuotendo la testa. "Penso, che prima di andare avanti, dovrei occuparmi di questo prima. Essendo un vampiro, voglio dire. Dovrei farlo da solo. Penso che sarebbe meglio." 

Stefan la stava ancora guardando, dolore visibile nei suoi occhi verdi. "So cosa vuol dire bramare più sangue, e so cosa vuol dire quando le cose sfuggono di mano quando ti rende attratto da qualcuno. Non ti biasimo per questo. So per certo che se lo fossi se sei sotto l'influenza del sangue, non andresti mai a letto con lui. " 

Il cuore di Elena si gonfiò, la parte comprensiva di Stefan le fece venire voglia di abbracciarlo, riprendersi tutti quei ricordi della notte scorsa e pregarlo di riprenderla ma poi si ricordò di quello che aveva detto la sera prima. 

Era ora di lasciarlo andare. Non era giusto da parte sua tenere le sue ali legate in quel modo. 

"Ti amerò per sempre, Stefan. E alla fine, se fossimo davvero destinati a stare insieme, troveremo la strada per tornare l'uno all'altra. So che lo faremo." 

Tranne che non era più così sicura. 

Ha attraversato la giornata scolastica con il pilota automatico, e qualche volta tra Stefan che la guardava attentamente e Rebekah che diceva qualcosa, ha scattato. "Allora, Rebekah, Klaus ti ha guarito? Perché è venuto ieri sera e mi ha guarito anche se apparentemente non sono più utile per me. Fa male sapere che lui preferisce me a te, proprio come tutti gli altri?" 

Da quel momento in poi, Rebekah aveva taciuto e aveva iniziato di proposito a parlare con April che aveva iniziato a essere amica della bionda originale. Elena dava fastidio a non finire, e si era promessa una bottiglia di scotch una volta arrivata al Grille dopo la scuola.

Rabbrividì una volta entrata nella griglia, tutti i battiti cardiaci e le pulsazioni rendevano quasi impossibile concentrarsi. L'alcol era la sua via di fuga e così si avvicinò e si avvicinò al bar, dove Matt aveva già iniziato il suo turno. Senza dire nulla, le porse un bicchiere e lo riempì di scotch, facendole un lieve sorriso quando notò la collana che indossava. Gli restituì un sorriso e si rilassò sulla sedia, pensando alla folle giornata che aveva avuto. 

Matt l'aveva lasciata bere da lui e lei lo ha guarito in seguito. Non aveva ancora visto Damon da ieri quando stava cercando il paletto di quercia bianca e lui aveva cercato di sedurla spogliandosi lentamente di fronte a lei. Non negava i crescenti sentimenti per Damon, ma sapeva che non appena si fosse arresa, sarebbe finita male. 

(E aveva già fatto abbastanza per separare Damon e Stefan.) 

"Be ', ciao amore."

Uffa. Grande. 

Ha preso il posto accanto a lei e ha risparmiato uno sguardo acceso che ha fatto scoppiare la pelle d'oca sulla sua pelle olivastra. 

"Cosa stai facendo qui?" gli chiese. Tecnicamente, non ne aveva i diritti; questo era un bar pubblico. 

"Prendendo qualche drink. Perché così curioso?" 

Alzò gli occhi al cielo e cercò di non mostrare quanto fosse colpita dalla sua voce ruvida. Il suo sangue pulsava sotto la sua pelle e il suo battito cardiaco regolare le batteva nelle orecchie. Elena rilasciò un respiro tremante e si aggrappò al bordo del sedile per cercare di ottenere il controllo delle sue emozioni. Quasi ironicamente, lo vide sorridere con la coda dell'occhio e serrò la mascella, sbattendo il bicchiere sul tavolo di legno del bar. Matt alzò lo sguardo sorpreso e lei gli mandò un sorriso di scusa mentre correva verso il bagno delle donne. 

Una volta raggiunto il lavandino, si spruzzò il viso con acqua fredda e guardò in alto, vedendo il volto demoniaco tornare di nuovo. Cercò invano di pensare a qualcos'altro, ma i suoi sensi la stavano facendo impazzire ancora una volta.

  
Elena afferrò il bordo del lavandino per sostenersi e chiuse gli occhi, rilasciando alcuni respiri tremanti mentre cercava di riprendere il controllo. Sentì i battiti dei cuori tutt'intorno a lei e ringhiò sotto il naso, sentendo uscire le zanne. 

La maniglia della porta si girò e lei si precipitò a chiuderla, ma era troppo tardi e malvolentieri lo lasciò entrare. 

La fissò per un paio di secondi e il suo viso che cambiava rapidamente e corse verso di lei, schiacciandole dolorosamente il viso mentre premeva le sue labbra su quelle di lei. Ha cercato di combatterlo, ha cercato di combattere l'impulso di strappargli i vestiti, ma ha rinunciato quando ha aperto la bocca con forza con la lingua. La sua determinazione si interruppe e lo spinse contro la porta, chiudendola a chiave e lasciandolo avvolgere le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi. 

Klaus spinse i suoi fianchi contro i suoi e lei gemette al contatto, la sua pelle si riscaldò mentre lui lasciava che le sue labbra si interrogassero lungo il suo collo e appena sopra il suo polso. Non la morse (quanto lei voleva) ma gemette quando iniziò a succhiare la pelle delicata lì, attirando il sangue più vicino alla superficie. Si allacciò di nuovo i fianchi e le sue mani si posarono sui suoi jeans, sapendo che non potevano prendersi il loro tempo qui. Lei gli sbottonò i jeans e lui rilasciò un respiro tremante, facendola sorridere contro la sua spalla. Il suo dito giocò con l'orlo della sua gonna e lo sollevò alla velocità di un vampiro. 

Le strappò le mutandine e le divaricò ulteriormente le gambe. Quando la sollevò dal bancone, lei gli avvolse di nuovo le gambe e lasciò che la spingesse contro il muro più vicino. 

Entrò in lei con un movimento rapido e continuò le sue spinte ruvide e veloci mentre poggiava la fronte contro la sua spalla nuda. Le sue dita tirarono i suoi morbidi capelli e lei gemette continuamente, stringendo i muscoli intorno alle sue spinte accelerate. La sua schiena sbatteva contro il muro a ogni spinta ma non le importava, per una volta accoglieva il dolore e il piacere che stavano gradualmente costruendo il suo climax.

Elena lo sentì mormorare il suo nome più e più volte mentre il suo corpo iniziava a tremare intorno al suo. Le mise di nuovo un bacio pigro sul collo e lo morse leggermente, rilasciando un po 'di sangue. Stava per protestare (non si ricorda di condividere il sangue?) Ma il piacere innegabile la scosse nel profondo. 

Lei strinse i muscoli intorno a lui ancora una volta e lui fondamentalmente andò in frantumi davanti ai suoi occhi, i suoi occhi si serrarono immediatamente e le punte delle sue dita scavarono duramente nella sua pelle. Sibilò per il dolore e permise a se stessa di raggiungere il proprio picco, piagnucolando mentre si agitava intorno a lui. 

La lingua di Elena fece scorrere il sangue in eccesso intorno alle sue labbra e lui le diede un bacio. Un piccolo sorrisetto si accumulò sulle sue labbra ed Elena si ritrovò a sorridere di rimando. Una volta che l'ha rimessa in piedi, ha cercato di non arrossire quando non riusciva a trovare la sua biancheria intima. Quando Klaus alla fine cedette, le prese dalla tasca e le fece dondolare sulle punte delle dita. 

"Uffa, restituiscili." Fece come gli era stato ordinato e la seguì fuori dal bagno, assicurandosi che nessuno li vedesse insieme. Elena riprese il suo posto al tavolo del bar e Klaus la seguì, un sorriso pigro sulle labbra. 

Matt si avvicinò a loro e li osservò con cautela prima di affrontare Elena e sorridere. 

"Allora, Elena, cosa hai combinato ieri sera?" 

Oh Dio. Klaus ridacchiò leggermente e poi si voltò dall'altra parte mentre gli occhi di Matt scrutavano i suoi.


	4. Chapter 4

Dopo essere tornata a casa dalla Grille, le facevano male le cosce ma aveva un sorriso radioso sul viso. Le sue guance erano arrossate e la fastidiosa sensazione della sete di altro sangue di Klaus non era così presente. 

(E se fosse stata una sbronza? Si divertiva e questo era tutto ciò che le importavapiù, davvero.)

Entrò dalla sua porta e sospirò mentalmente, sapendo che presto avrebbe dovuto cedere la casa a Jeremy. Era troppo pericoloso per la loro casa essere così facile da entrare.

Facendo clic rapidamente con la lingua contro il palato, si rese conto di poter ancora assaporare Klaus. L'essenza salata e agrumata della sua pelle le fece rabbrividire i nervi e lei emise un sospiro, sapendo che non si pentiva di essersi fidanzati due volte. Tecnicamente, non stava facendo esattamente niente di sbagliato. Stefan ha fatto amicizia con Rebekah una volta e così ha fatto Damon, quindi non dovrebbe essere sorpreso.

Una gola che si schiariva nel suo soggiorno le fece accapponare la pelle. Poteva vedere quel sorrisetto sarcastico crescere lentamente sul suo viso e i suoi occhi si riempirono di rabbia mentre annusava l'aria e guardava il suo corpo su e giù. Spaventata, evitò il suo sguardo ma assunse una faccia coraggiosa.

"Cosa vuoi, Damon? Ho bisogno di dormire un po '."

"Beh ovviamente." Lui scattò indietro e si alzò, avanzando verso di lei. "Dimmi, quanto ti ha fatto bere?"

Elena ringhiò e lo spinse via. "Sto benissimo nel prendermi cura di me stesso, grazie mille. Sai, non sei l'unico autorizzato a godere del sesso originale, Damon."

Damon sbuffò e le puntò contro un dito. "Ho interpretato Rebekah. Lo sai. E sicuramente non stai giocando. Lo vuoi senza un programma segreto."

"E? Hai ancora dormito con lei, molte volte."

Damon fece altri pochi passi in avanti e le prese le mani, attirandola a sé. "Per favore, dimmi che in realtà non lo vuoi in quel modo. Dimmi che è perché ti sta convincendo. Per favore."

Guardò come i suoi occhi apparivano addolorati e nervosi, la scintilla unica che faceva riflettere i suoi occhi contro la luce. Vide le sue labbra tremare mentre premeva insieme le loro fronti. Le sue labbra erano così vicine a lei che tutto ciò che doveva fare era allungarsi in avanti e sarebbe stata a casa. Finalmente.

(Ma non poteva, lo sapeva.)

"Damon, devi andartene." Pronunciava le parole così umilmente che riusciva a malapena a sentirle da sola. Il respiro di Damon gli sfuggì e lacrime solitarie apparvero dai suoi occhi azzurri. Anche lei stava piangendo, si rese conto. "Damon, per favore."

Strinse le labbra e si allontanò da lei, scomparendo. Il leggero clic della sua porta di casa la informò della sua partenza.

Oscillò al suo posto e si aggrappò allo stipite della porta per sostenersi, le gambe che cadevano sotto il suo peso. Il nodo duro che era riuscito a raccoglierle in gola si liberò e lei rilasciò brutti singhiozzi, odiando che risuonassero per tutta la casa. Elena ansimò in cerca di aria e si strinse la gola, la sua vista si dissolse quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva appena fatto. Lasciò andare Damon, una volta per tutte. 

Alla realizzazione, si strinse lo stomaco e seppellì la testa tra le ginocchia, l'agonia la colpì come migliaia di aghi affilati. Amava Stefan, ma Damon era la sua roccia. La sua fondazione. Si fidava di lui con tutto, che fosse la sua vita o il suo cassetto della biancheria intima.

Poteva ancora sentire il suo profumo attraverso le lacrime e rimase disperatamente radicata nel punto, respirando l'intera essenza che era Damon. Il suo cuore si voltò e il suo stomaco si voltò quando sentì la sua porta d'ingresso aprirsi, sperando che fosse lui.

(Tranne che non lo era; ovviamente.)

"Oh, tesoro, qual è il problema?"

Le sue parole la fecero solo piangere più forte mentre cadeva sul divano, premendo le mani contro il suo stomaco mentre i suoi muscoli si stringevano sotto i suoi aspri sbuffi e pantaloni.

Si avvicinò (lei notò che non era più ubriaco e poi che nemmeno lei era esattamente ubriaca) e le toccò leggermente il braccio, spazzolando via i peli randagi.

"Damon." Piagnucolò e chiuse gli occhi mentre nascondeva il viso dietro le mani. La mano si avvolse intorno a uno dei suoi riccioli sciolti e lei sentì il cuscino del divano cedere sotto il suo peso mentre lui si sedeva accanto a lei.

"Sì, mi ha calmato il numero quando stavo uscendo dalla Grille. E poi mi ha detto di venire qui. Pensavo fossi in pericolo, ma poi ho pensato, perché ti avrebbe lasciato?" Le sue parole erano tenere e rassicuranti, ma il sorriso crudele che si formava sul suo viso le fece capire che quello non era il loro rifugio sicuro.

Questa era la realtà.

(E newsflash; ha succhiato le palle.)

"Sta 'zitto!" Lei scattò, spingendo via la sua mano.

All'improvviso, la sola esistenza di lui la fece odiare. I suoi stupidi capelli mossi, la sua bella barba incolta, le sue belle labbra, le sue spalle cadenti

Gemette di nuovo e si alzò, prendendo a calci il tavolino con il piede sinistro. Klaus si appoggiò allo schienale e la guardò con un sorriso divertito e pigro sul viso. "Stai bene, amore? O hai bisogno che ti metta a dormire?"

Non le mancava il doppio significato dietro le sue parole. Probabilmente le avrebbe spezzato volentieri il collo o le avrebbe piantato un paletto nel cuore. Semplicemente non gli era più utile.

Ma volò via dalla sua portata

Ora i proiettili le si impigliano tra i denti

"Ho solo - solo - io-"

Elena fece alcuni respiri profondi e lo guardò di nuovo, guardando i suoi occhi privi di emozioni e le labbra sorridenti.

"Sì?" Chiese dolcemente, alzando leggermente le sopracciglia.

"Devi andartene." Ha detto con forza.

(Non significa alcuna parola)

Rise improvvisamente, sorprendendola mentre si alzava. La sua graziosa andatura lo avvicinò a lei e lui le scrutò il viso, ancora più divertito. "No. Non vuoi che lo faccia."

"Sì, certamente." Ha cercato di convincerlo. E ancora di più, se stessa.

Apparvero le rughe ai suoi occhi e sorrise più ampio, felice con se stesso. "No, non lo dici affatto, vero, tesoro?"

La sua mano si protese e giocò liberamente con il bordo delle sue labbra, il calore improvviso della sua pelle fece apparire la pelle d'oca sulla sua pelle. Un rossore le deturpò le guance e cercò di allontanarlo (non fisicamente), per tenere a bada il desiderio e la lussuria.

(Ma fanculo le aspettative, quest'uomo era stupendo.)

Lasciò che le sue labbra si meravigliassero intorno alle sue e sussultò quando lui la spinse attraverso la stanza e contro la ringhiera che incorniciava le scale. Le sue mani rimasero saldamente piantate sui suoi fianchi e le sue labbra carnose aprirono le sue nel più delizioso dei modi.

"La mia stanza è solo al piano di sopra." Sussurrò senza fiato e lui la sollevò velocemente, mettendola sul suo comodo materasso in pochi millisecondi. Lei rise della fretta e rabbrividì quando lui le fece scorrere le labbra lungo la gola.

Il desiderio del suo sangue tornò e lei sentì il volto demoniaco della sua vera natura tornare. Le tolse il viso dal collo e la guardò in silenzio, il dito che le trascinava lentamente lungo la guancia, un sorriso che si formava lentamente sulle sue labbra.

"Potresti essere una copia carbone dei tuoi antenati, ma sei così diverso da loro che è quasi ridicolo."

Non avrebbe dovuto, ma lo fece (il suo cuore iniziò a battere più velocemente e le lacrime le riempirono gli occhi).

Le immagini di Stefan e Katherine e Jeremy, Damon ed Elijah le riempirono la mente e tutte le sue precedenti preoccupazioni tornarono e lei sussultò, spingendo via Klaus senza maglietta. Annusò e lo guardò da sotto le ciglia. "Non posso farlo."

Qualcosa nel suo volto è cambiato, qualcosa come rimpianto, preoccupazione e sospetto è apparso e la guardò in silenzio mentre si vestiva. "No, capisco. Non ho intenzione di sforzarmi con te. Potrei essere molte cose, ma sicuramente non sono uno stupratore. Se alle donne non piaci, allora dovrebbe essere sufficiente per scoraggiarti. "

"Klaus, cosa stiamo facendo esattamente qui? Dovrei odiarti e tu dovresti essere arrabbiato perché sono un vampiro."

Ancora una volta, la guardò. I suoi occhi cercarono quelli di lei e dopo un po 'alzò le spalle mettendosi lentamente la camicia e poi la giacca. Proprio mentre stava per andarsene, lei gli afferrò il retro del cappotto e aspettò che si voltasse. Quando lo fece, lei piagnucolò leggermente in fondo alla gola.

"Per favore, resta qui. Non mi piace stare da solo in questa casa."

La luce del sole le colpì il viso e gemette, coprendosi gli occhi e poi ansimando quando vide una forma addormentata sul cuscino della finestra. Klaus aveva i piedi appoggiati contro la parete opposta e un leggero russare lasciava la sua bocca, che era spalancata. Il sangue gli scorreva sotto la pelle. Fece un respiro profondo ma si impegnò a restare contenuta. Non poteva avere più del sangue di Klaus in quel momento e lui non poteva avere più del suo. Aveva bisogno di pensare chiaramente e non poteva pensare direttamente con Klaus che russava adorabilmente a pochi passi di distanza.

Fanculo.

Aveva bisogno di alcol.

Linea

Ha annegato il whisky e poi ha riempito il suo bicchiere con altri 500 ml di liquido ambrato. La nebulosità apparve nel suo flusso sanguigno e sorrise pigramente, gemendo quando il rumore nell'area della piscina aumentò. Da ubriaca fissò la parte posteriore della testa di Troia Sophie e immaginò che venisse spinta in una di queste grandi piscine senza scale. Lei immaginava

Un visibile e duro passo che risuonava verso il suo tavolo la fece alzare e incontrare gli occhi arrabbiati di Caroline. All'inizio sembrava incazzata e il vapore quasi visibile si stava accumulando (o era l'alcol? Oh beh) dalle sue orecchie, il viso arrossato dalla rabbia e le braccia incrociate duramente sul petto. Elena notò che sotto il suo comportamento, Caroline sembrava leggermente ferita e la bruna desiderava poter spazzare via il dolore dei suoi migliori amici. Solo che, in quel momento, era troppo ubriaca per dirlo a Rebekah da Matt.

(Zitto, hanno entrambi i capelli biondi.)

Quando la bionda la raggiunse, si sedette al banco e guardò attentamente la sua amica, vedendo che era ubriaca fino al culo e sputacchiando merda a caso (merda che probabilmente non sapeva nemmeno di dire) e le prese la bottiglia di whisky.

"'Nd theen Carrrroline, shim capannone N'laus mi ha convinto ..."

Caroline gemette (mai zitta volendo trattare con un'ubriaca Elena) e le nascose il resto dell'alcol.

"Elena, ti amo, ma-"

"Ti voglio bene, Carleh-"

"Ma cosa diavolo stai facendo con Klaus?"

Elena si calmò subito, incontrando gli occhi furiosi dei suoi amici.

(Oh merda.)


	5. Chapter 5

Con le parole dure che ancora le indugiavano in testa, si avviò tremante verso la villa. È già stata qui - poche settimane fa, in realtà. Ma allora, era stata umana, il suo corpo era adornato da un bellissimo abito.

Caroline mi odia, pensa. Lei non capisce. È solo accecata dalla gelosia.

Anche adesso, con la sua espressione morta e le punte delle dita immobili, senza più pulsazioni che pulsavano sotto la carne, si sentiva più che viva.

(Forse perché era finalmente tornata sobria, o forse perché stava per uccidere lo stronzo che le ha rovinato la vita - di nuovo.)

Tranne che, ogni volta che ha risparmiato un pensiero sulla sua morte, la sua mente la riportava alle molte volte che scopavano come conigli rabbiosi. Era così rude, così animalesco e così sicuro di sé. Ha dipinto le sue curve con la punta delle dita, parole di desiderio e di sfrenatezza che cadevano dalle sue labbra come una preghiera mentre la portava all'estasi.

Elena si odiava più che mai in quel momento (ma amava anche il calore che si accumulava nel suo stomaco e i fluidi che scorrevano sulle sue mutandine).

Pensò al suo sorrisetto e alle spinte veloci e alle mani ruvide e alle ciocche di capelli premute contro la sua clavicola e pensò, solo per un secondo, che forse sebbene lui fosse la sua distruzione, era anche il suo divenire.

Ed era così bello. Così intelligente e irriverente, talentuoso ed esperto. Bellissimo.

Lo sente prima ancora che apra la porta. Sente le sue labbra sulla sua pelle prima ancora che si faccia avanti. Sente la sua eccitazione prima ancora di registrare lo sguardo che le manda.

Uno sguardo di fame.

Le parole lasciano le sue labbra, mormorando frasi adirate sulla sua amica bionda, Damon e Stefan e su Matt e su come i suoi occhi sono così fottutamente blu e su come vuole bere qualcosa ma sta per vomitare. Dice che una volta lo odia. Forse lo dice sette volte, non lo sa.

Lei sa, però, che il secondo successivo, la ringhiera delle grandi scale preme contro la sua schiena mentre gli si avvicina e le sue mani sono ruvide e dure contro la sua pelle esposta. Non si rende conto che perde la sua maglietta a metà tra il dirgli che voleva scopare

Lo sguardo che condividono è intenso, così intenso che lo sente in gola e poi nello stomaco e poi nelle labbra del sud. Sente il suo respiro sulle sue labbra e lo inspira, dolcemente, delicatamente, adorando le sue labbra con i suoi occhi.

E poi lo sta baciando nell'unico modo che conosce, con fame, rabbia e senso di colpa. Lo bacia come se lo odia (sa di non farlo più) e gli sta strappando la camicia e i pantaloni e una piccola parte delle sue meraviglie si chiede se lo faranno mai a letto.

Le tira i capelli, strappandole la gonna, la sua mano va dietro di lei mentre le afferra le guance del culo e la colpisce ripetutamente. Lei lo adora e ringhia, con la lingua in bocca e le mani che gli afferrano i capelli.

Vuole dirgli che lo odia (di nuovo) ma muore sulle sue labbra quando sente due dita in profondità dentro di lei. Le sue dita sono così ruvide mentre la penetrano, portandola a un nuovo massimo. Lo odia. Odia il modo in cui lui la fa sentire, come se fosse una parte di lei e il solo pensiero che lui non la toccasse mai in questo modo la manderebbe alla fine.

(Non ha idea di come sia successo, ma forse ha qualcosa a che fare con il suo sangue stupido, fottuto, avvincente e delizioso).

Lo fanno a letto, anche se solo a malapena. Non le toglie il reggiseno ei suoi boxer sono intorno alle caviglie. È china sul letto, la pelle dorata e abbronzata della sua schiena in piena mostra per lui. La sua mano corre dal suo collo al suo tumulo mentre si spinge dentro di lei, quasi inconsapevole del forte gemito che rilascia.

Si stringe intorno a lui mentre lui non perde tempo a scoparla. Non è una porcellana rotta e lui la tratta come un pari, non un giocattolo rotto. Lei lo ama. Lei lo adora.

La sua mano sulla pancia adesso, sollevandola e stringendola più vicino a sé. Il suo sudore si intromette in lei e il suo viso è quasi un rosa roseo mentre ascolta i suoi gemiti di apprezzamento. Allora è orgoglioso di se stesso, perché è sicuro che nessuno abbia mai sentito il piccolo Gilbert in quel modo.

Quando sente arrivare il suo climax, la fa voltare, spingendosi dentro di lei mentre le appoggia il petto contro, afferrandole il viso e baciandola. Non c'è lingua né mordersi le labbra, solo una casta pressione delle sue labbra rubino contro le sue. Per tutto il tempo, lei geme e i suoi occhi sono ben chiusi. Si rende conto che questo è il suo aspetto preferito su di lei.

Viene così forte che i suoi gemiti attutiscono i suoi. Rileva a malapena le sue braccia sottili che gli avvolgono il collo mentre tiene il suo corpo tremante. È piuttosto carino, in realtà.

Ed egoista.

Mentre lui la sta distruggendo, lei lo tiene insieme.

Un po 'tragico, davvero.

I suoi occhi non si aprono per un po 'e l'unica volta che lo fanno è quando è stanca del suo sguardo. Le gambe ancora avvolte intorno alla sua vita e la sua lunghezza sepolta in profondità dentro di lei, lei pensa che stiano insieme in questo modo.

Si sente come una pazza quando lo pensa, ma è così fottutamente giusto.

Va a baciarlo di nuovo ma si ferma, deglutendo mentre strisciano sotto le coperte. Gli mostra di nuovo le spalle, sentendosi così fragile che potrebbe davvero rompersi. E lei lo fa.

All'inizio, le sue lacrime sono silenziose e sono più forti. Non si rende conto che le sue braccia erano intorno alle sue spalle finché lui non la fa voltare e le sta asciugando le lacrime dicendole che vuole tenerla in giro, anche se solo per una scopata veloce, perché gli piace vederla soddisfatta viso e la sensazione di lei strettamente avvolta intorno a lui.

"Ti odio." Borbotta. Non suona così convincente come sperava. Lo sa anche lui.

Ignorando la bugia, annuisce. "Lo so, piccola Elena."

Sembra più che mai una bambina mentre le sue guance diventano rosse e le sue labbra gonfie sia dei suoi baci che dei suoi morsi; tremare.

"Non voglio più sentirmi così." Sussurra.

Il doppio significato suicida non passa inosservato da lui e aggrotta la fronte. "E rischiare di lasciarmi solo con questi bambini? Amore, sii ragionevole."

Segue il suo tatuaggio per tutta la notte, i suoi occhi non si allontanano mai dalla sua pelle. Gli piace così. Gli piace che qualcuno lo guardi come fa Elena. Gli piace il dolore familiare nel profondo del suo petto al pensiero di passare anche un solo giorno in più a letto con lei proprio così.

E quando lei si addormenta, lui sente il suo tocco anche se è dall'altra parte della stanza. E poi la disegna ... i suoi capelli selvaggi e le sue belle curve dorate e il rosa delle sue splendide labbra.

E se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto se Elena aveva suscitato interesse per un'anima che a lungo pensava fosse scomparsa, avrebbe mentito.


	6. Chapter 6

Tre giorni, un'ora, quarantanove minuti e tre secondi da quando Klaus l'aveva scopata.

Lo odiava. Odiava la sua esca. Le piaceva rincorrere i cattivi tanto quanto la ragazza successiva, ma era il suo turno di cercare di catturare la sua attenzione. Non suo.

Quindi avrebbe dovuto smetterla di pensare di far roteare la lingua intorno al dito per leccare via tutta la crema mentre lui cercava di dipingerla e invece non dovrebbe rendersi disponibile a lui. Perché odiava le cose che non erano disponibili per lui.

E poteva vedere Klaus distrarsi dalla sua figura sdraiata drappeggiata sul suo divano rosso cremisi. Le sue labbra si contrassero quando le sue sopracciglia si alzarono e lui ridacchiò.

(Il suo cuore ha perso un battito, accelerando del normale quando ha sentito la ricca melodia.)

Mantenne uno sguardo innocente negli occhi mentre spostava le cosce, la gonna ampia che cadeva verso i suoi fianchi e gli rivelava altre gambe abbronzate. Questo sembrò catturare ulteriormente la sua attenzione ma tornò alla sua pittura.

Le sue mani stavano iniziando a tremare.

E poi lui era su di lei.

Si aspettava che le sue labbra bruciassero le sue e le punte delle sue dita disegnassero linee lungo le sue cosce, ma invece, furono sostituite da baci simili a piume sul suo viso. Le scostò i capelli castani dal viso, aprendoli a ventaglio intorno a lei mentre si sedeva sulle ginocchia e la fissava.

Era confusa dal suo comportamento. Lo sguardo che le stava rivolgendo le ricordava le sue carezze gentili nella foresta. Con le labbra tirate indietro nella sua bocca, si toglie la camicia, girando le maniche al rovescio.

Con una mano appoggiata sullo schienale del divano, l'altra si trascinò dal suo stomaco, attraverso i suoi seni e verso il suo viso dove lui le tenne saldamente il mento.

Lei arrossì sotto il suo sguardo, sentendosi improvvisamente imbarazzata.

"Guardati, principessa," dice a bassa voce, le labbra che si muovono appena. "Così carina. Così mia."

"Cosa stai facendo?" Chiede all'improvviso perché lui la sta guardando come se non l'avesse mai vista prima e lei è distesa davanti a lui, completamente vulnerabile alle sue avances.

Questo attira la sua attenzione e si sporge in avanti, attento a non mettere tutto il suo peso su di lei. La sua altra mano si unisce alla prima e sono su entrambi i lati del suo viso mentre la studia. "Sto solo guardando, amore. Non c'è bisogno di mettersi sulla difensiva."

Lei si dimenò, facendolo accigliare.

"Cosa c'è che non va?" Lui chiede.

"Ho qualcosa sulla faccia?"

Si acciglia. "Non posso ammirare la bellezza quando la trovo?"

I complimenti erano qualcosa che le era familiare e non era vanitosa, ma sapeva di essere tutt'altro che brutta. Ma sentirlo tornare a casa da Klaus, la creatura più potente del mondo intero, con il suo petto nudo, le labbra morbide e gli occhi calcolatori ... la fece sentire indegna.

Quindi lei lo rovina.

"L'hai detto anche a Caroline?"

Mette la bocca in linea retta. Si sente male. Si sente pazza. Si sente ... stranamente arrabbiata con se stessa.

"Hai mai visto Stefan in questo modo? Damon? Matt?

Lei non risponde. Perché l'ha fatto.

Lei annuisce.

"Allora non parlarmi mai di Caroline. Non nominare nemmeno quei ragazzini ... capisci?" Lui dice. C'è un cipiglio fisso sulle sue labbra ma sta sussurrando. È gentile con lei. "Hai capito o no, amore? Dimmi."

Lei annuisce.

"Fammi vedere."

Lei fa.

Si mette a sedere lentamente, spingendolo verso il basso con una mano, mentre l'altra la aiuta a mantenersi in equilibrio su di lui. Con un dito che si piega verso di lei, lei lo fa cenno di avvicinarsi e lui la segue.

Mantiene i suoi baci lenti e morbidi, proprio come l'aveva baciata prima. "E la tua pittura?"

"Che ne dici?" La sua voce trema. Le sue mani tremano.

"Non lo finirai?"

"Non finché non finisco questo."

Le sue mani le sollevano la gonna e l'aiuta a togliersi il maglione, gettandolo da qualche parte a terra. Con il petto e le gambe nude, si sporge in avanti e lui le lascia prendere il controllo.

Non era mai stata con nessuno in quel modo, mai in tale controllo. Era rilassato, permettendole di prendere tutto ciò che voleva da lui. E lei prende.

Oggi non indossa la cintura ei suoi pantaloni si sfilano troppo facilmente. Gli afferra il collo e con tutte le sue forze lo porta verso di sé. Lei sposta i fianchi e mentre muove l'inguine contro il suo, lui rilascia un leggero sibilo e questo proprio qui, si sente bene. Stare così vicino a lui e averlo in controllo si sente meglio di quanto dovrebbe.

Le sue mani le accarezzano la schiena mentre continua a strofinare su di lei, la testa affondata nella sua spalla. Le sussurra il nome e il semplice gesto fa sì che il calore salga alle sue guance e il calore si diffonda attraverso il suo corpo.

Ora appoggiato all'interno delle sue cosce dai lati opposti delle sue gambe, la avvicina e le tira il labbro inferiore. Questa azione gli permette un migliore accesso alla sua bocca e lui la bacia a fondo mentre le sue unghie affondano nelle sue spalle e lei geme al suo dito che si trascina sul suo tumulo.

"Guardami." Esige.

Apre gli occhi. La sua vista è lucida e calda e le sue labbra si aprono mentre lui le lecca tutto il collo e le morde dove lei pulsa. Non rompe la pelle e la ruvidità ma anche la dolcezza dei suoi denti porta un'ondata di piacere.

Automaticamente, lei abbassa i fianchi sui suoi e lui geme. I suoi capelli sono disordinati perché lei ci passa le dita e le sue labbra sono così gonfie da essere rosse. Eppure, sembra l'uomo più meraviglioso che abbia mai visto.

La sua mano si avventura verso i suoi boxer e sorride al sospiro tremante che lui rilascia. Le sue braccia si stringono intorno a lei mentre lei avvolge le mani attorno al suo membro. Con una leggera pressione, strofina la mano verso il basso e poi di nuovo verso l'alto, sfiorando la testa con il pollice.

È gentile con lui ora, sapendo che i tocchi appena arrivati lo faranno impazzire.

Quando è più duro, lei si toglie completamente le mutande e lui non perde tempo ad aiutarla con le sue. La bacia di nuovo, guidandola sopra di lui e giù mentre spinge dentro di lei.

Un braccio le avvolge la vita e l'altro le scosta i capelli dal viso mentre lui la guarda. La sua espressione è così fragile ed esposta prima che lui la baci e lei scopre di amarlo quando la guarda in quel modo.

Lui la incoraggia, stringendole le natiche e gemendo il suo nome così forte che si sente quasi imbarazzata. Vederlo con così tanto piacere lo fa completamente per lei come trema tra le sue braccia.

"Klaus ... per favore. Oh Dio."

Continua le sue azioni mentre le perle di sudore scorrono sui loro corpi e viene così forte che blocca i suoi gemiti con i suoi.

E quando è finita, la guarda ancora in quel modo. Il modo in cui la fa arrossire e sentirsi una sciocca studentessa.

"Io ..." Deglutisce. Lo sente innervosirsi. "Mi piaci ... qui. Con me."

Annuisce perché è d'accordo e perché non vuole essere da nessun'altra parte.

"E non voglio che te ne vada."

Annuisce di nuovo.

"Te ne andrai?"

"Vuole?" Gli chiede invece e quando alza gli occhi al cielo, si allontana da lui e si sdraia sul divano, esponendogli le spalle. "Penso che potrei restare. Tu fai dei buoni waffle."

Lui ridacchia un po 'e si unisce a lei, il naso nascosto tra i suoi capelli.

"Klaus?"

"Sì, principessa?"

"Ti odio ancora." No, non lo faccio.

"Lo so." So che non lo fai.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena non avrebbe mai pensato che avrebbe fatto così male.

Non era innamorata di Klaus. Non lo era (no, davvero - non lo era). Ma a volte, Klaus faceva scorrere il dito medio lungo lo zigomo e il pollice sfiorava le sue lunghe ciglia e lei pensava che questo - che questo è ciò che si prova ad essere adorati.

Ma niente di quello che succede con Klaus è facile e lei lo sapeva fin dal primo giorno (quindi perché il suo cuore le faceva male peggio di quando aveva perso i suoi genitori andando su quel maledetto ponte?) Ma, tuttavia, si era ancora data a lui.

Era il suo sangue. Era il suo fottuto sangue.

Ma Elena sapeva che non lo era. Lo sapeva perché voleva colpire Caroline. Voleva schiaffeggiarla sulla guancia e strapparle i capelli. Voleva farle del male.

Klaus aveva promesso. Aveva promesso che non voleva Caroline. Allora cosa stava facendo adesso?

Lo guardò mentre apriva la mano, il suo dolce sorriso divertito che si arricciava le dita dei piedi gli adornò le labbra come se non stesse spingendo ulteriormente il coltello nel cuore di Elena. E poi ci ha messo qualcosa dentro ed Elena non ha potuto vedere cosa ci fosse nemmeno con le sue abilità da vampiro. Caroline sorrise ampiamente e i suoi occhi si incresparono e poi - e poi Klaus la baciò.

L'ha baciata.

Perché ... perché l'ha baciata?

Poche ore prima che si diplomassero e lei e Caroline erano di nuovo migliori amiche. Era diventata di nuovo amica di Stefan e Bonnie e l'hanno accettata. Stefan l'aveva accettata.

Damon.

Damon se n'è andato dalla notte in cui hanno rotto il loro legame.

E Bonnie? Bonnie era la sua amica più fedele. L'ha accettata e sostenuta indipendentemente dalle conseguenze. Elena avrebbe voluto poter dire lo stesso per Caroline.

E si stavano ancora baciando. Elena avrebbe voluto lanciarla. La sua vista stava diventando sfocata. Poteva sentire le sue zanne che imploravano di essere liberate - e il suo sangue. Il suo sangue cantava per lui. Ha cantato per vendetta.

Come poteva Klaus farle questo? Come poteva scoparla un'ora prima di baciare un'altra donna? E Caroline sapeva di avere un accordo con Klaus. Allora perché lei lo stava baciando come se Tyler non esistesse? Caroline era la più ipocrita di tutte.

Quando si allontanarono, la percepì. Lo ha percepito fin dalla villa dei Salvatore dove stava trascorrendo la serata con Stefan, Bonnie, Matt e Tyler. E il loro legame - il loro legame di sangue - l'ha portata alla Grille.

I suoi occhi si voltarono verso di lei lentamente come se riuscisse a malapena a gestire la sua vergogna e quando i suoi occhi incontrarono i suoi, non sembrò crudele. Non sembrava presuntuoso. Sembrava come se non sapesse cosa pensare.

Ma poi ... lui la guardò come se gli dispiacesse.

L'ha fatta ammalare. La faceva arrabbiare. Voleva piantargli un paletto nel cuore.

Invece, Elena guardò Caroline che stava guardando saggiamente il bancone del bar, le sue dita tremavano leggermente. Elena non riusciva ancora a vedere cosa aveva in mano.

La sua rabbia - anche se stava cominciando ad avere meno problemi a contenerla - la spinse quasi oltre il limite. I suoi piedi la stavano già muovendo verso la coppia, ma poi si fermò quando la realizzazione la colpì.

Non aveva bisogno di Klaus. Non aveva bisogno di lui e nemmeno lei avrebbe dovuto volerlo. La stava usando per il proprio maledetto divertimento mentre salvava il tenero comportamento e gli sguardi amorevoli per la sua cosiddetta "migliore amica".

Elena era una donna libera e indipendente. Non aveva bisogno di stare vicino a persone come lui.

E così si fermò e guardò di nuovo i due prima di andarsene. Ha sentito le parole colpevoli di Caroline e il silenzio assordante di Klaus.

Stava andando via. Lo stava lasciando.

"Per quanto disprezzi la tua stessa esistenza, non mi oppongo all'idea," disse Rebekah mentre si dirigevano verso la piccola casa di Matt. "Odio Klaus quanto te."

Elena sbuffò. "Non odi Klaus. Faresti qualsiasi cosa per lui."

"Che cosa dice di te?"

Dannazione. Ce l'aveva.

"Rebekah," sospirò Elena. Non avrebbe mai pensato che si sarebbe sentita così esausta come vampiro. Erano passate solo poche ore e voleva solo dormire. "Voglio solo andarmene."

Rebekah sorrise allora ma il suo sorriso non era felice: era malizioso e inquietante. "Sono sempre stato un fan del sesso a tre. Con due ragazzi, intendiamoci. Ma possiamo farlo funzionare."

Elena quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva. "Mi scusi?"

"Oh, per favore," disse l'originale biondo. "Quando diventi un vampiro, la sessualità diventa una linea sfocata. Per quanto ti piaccia pensare di amare il cazzo, aspetta solo di capire veramente come ci si sente a stare con qualcuno. Ragazzo o ragazza."

Elena non sapeva cosa parlare così ad alta voce perché lo sapeva. L'aveva avuto con Klaus.

"Non vado a letto con te o Matt. O nessuno di voi allo stesso tempo." Chiarì Elena, alzando un dito. "Vengo solo per le visite turistiche."

Rebekah alzò gli occhi al cielo ma Elena poteva vederlo ora - quel piccolo luccichio e la curva delicata delle sue labbra le mostrarono che Rebekah non stava più nutrendo sentimenti più freddi verso Elena.

Erano in momenti come questi che Elena avrebbe voluto non averla mai pugnalata alla schiena. Tipo, letteralmente pugnalata. Nella parte posteriore.

Matt aveva solo una borsa di valigie e Rebekah ed Elena non avevano nulla, decidendo di comprare i loro vestiti lungo la strada. In questo modo, potrebbero sperimentare culture e gusti di moda diversi. Matt si limitò a scuotere la testa alla loro dichiarazione con uno sguardo incredulo sul viso mentre si avviavano verso l'aeroporto.

Sarebbero stati a Parigi la mattina.

Quando finalmente sbarcarono a Parigi, affittarono subito una capanna con tre stanze. Questo ha confuso leggermente Elena poiché pensava che il vampiro biondo stesse dormendo con Matt, ma a giudicare dal rossore che macchiava le guance di Matt e dai sorrisi timidi e nervosi di Rebekah - i due non stavano facendo sesso. Eppure è così.

E poi è arrivata la temuta telefonata. Avrebbe voluto evitarlo, ma dopo 26 chiamate perse, sapeva che non poteva più evitare il bastardo.

Rebekah le aveva lanciato occhiate indicative per tutto il giorno e sembrava che se il telefono avesse squillato ancora una volta entro 10 minuti, il vampiro biondo avrebbe picchiato Elena proprio in testa.

Sollevò il telefono e le sue dita tremavano mentre il pollice si librava sopra la maniglia verde del telefono. Il suo respiro si bloccò prima che lo raccolse senza pensarci due volte e chiuse gli occhi, aspettando di sentire la sua voce roca e roca. La voce che ha imparato ad amare negli ultimi mesi.

"Elena."

È stato semplice. Era solo il suo nome, eppure le faceva balbettare il cuore con un battito più veloce del solito mentre era intorno a lui. Si morse il labbro e strinse il telefono per la cara vita mentre rispondeva. "Klaus."

Iniziò a rilassarsi mentre si passava la mano tra i capelli appena tagliati. I punti salienti rosa erano ridicoli ma lei si sentiva ridicola e ha deciso di farlo. E dannazione, era quasi sul punto di convincere Rebekah a tingere i suoi capelli biondi di un blu brillante.

"Dove sei gattina?" C'era un ringhio nella sua voce ed Elena ora capiva. Non era solo livido e irritato: era spaventato. Era preoccupato.

E poi - così velocemente che avrebbe sfidato un fulmine e la sua destinazione sulla superficie della terra, si arrabbiò di nuovo. Era ferita - era così fottutamente ferita. "Perché ti interessa? Caroline ha già aperto le gambe per te?" E poi emise un rantolo animato e Rebekah spalancò gli occhi al gesto. Guardò incredula il giovane vampiro mentre continuava a parlare in tono dispettoso. "Sei già stanco di lei?"

Si è assicurata di includere un broncio udibile mentre diceva l'ultima parte e la sua sicurezza è cresciuta di miglia.

"Se la memoria mi serve bene - e per gli dei, gattina, lo fa davvero - allora non sei stato troppo lento nemmeno ad aprire le gambe e ad offrirti al mio servizio."

"La stai difendendo."

Sentì il suo sospiro dall'altra parte della linea ma il dolore che le stava crescendo nel petto era insopportabile e voleva che se ne andasse e voleva smetterla di soffrire e voleva spegnere tutto una volta per tutte perché non lo faceva voglio sentire. Non voleva che le importasse. Non voleva ferire.

"Non doveva succedere." Sussurrò ed Elena poteva percepirlo ora. Poteva percepire le sue emozioni.

Klaus era spesso molto crudele e sadico ma Elena conosceva un altro lato di lui. Conosceva il pittore curioso, creativo e fantasioso e l'amante appassionato ed esigente e conosceva il cuoco mattutino orribilmente divertente e scherzoso - e conosceva Klaus. Il vero Klaus.

Eppure non era abbastanza. Elena non poteva accontentarsi di questo. Non poteva. "Lo so. Niente di tutto questo sarebbe dovuto accadere."

C'era un significato nelle parole che non era visibile a meno che tu non potessi leggere tra le righe, ma a Klaus ci vollero solo due secondi per capirlo e la sua voce era molto più ferma ma così, così, così spaventata ed Elena si scatenò in questo perché Klaus era quello che aveva paura di perderla; Non il contrario.

"Elena," disse. La sua voce si ridusse a un sussurro ma Elena sapeva che non era perché voleva parlare più piano o più piano. Era perché era intriso di emozioni così crude e incredibilmente forti che Klaus non era pronto a condividere. "Non farlo. Per favore."

Ha mantenuto la sua voce gelida. Era qualcosa che Katherine riuscì a insegnarle senza nemmeno provarci. "È già fatto."

Sentì il suo rilascio di un respiro tremante dall'altra parte del telefono e proprio mentre iniziava a divagare sulla compagnia e sulla lealtà, lei riattaccò.

E poi - ha fatto male. Faceva male. Ovunque. Cadde a terra e il suo mondo crollò mentre lei lottava per respirare. Poteva sentirlo rompersi. Ha tagliato il loro legame in modo vizioso e spietato ed è rimasta ferita come un animale ferito sul ciglio di una strada.

Ha sentito Matt e Rebekah correre da lei e imprecazioni e grida le hanno lasciato la bocca, ma non è riuscita a formare una frase coerente perché era in pura agonia.

Non c'era altro modo. Doveva farlo. Ha dovuto spegnere tutto.

Lei doveva.

"Ho bisogno di - ho bisogno di farlo. Dio, ho bisogno di farlo."

Rebekah sembrò rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo quando Elena smise lentamente di tremare e singhiozzare e si sedette più dritta. Il suo viso era incredulo e uno sguardo calcolato si spostò da Matt al doppelganger.

"Elena - perché - che cazzo - perché l'hai fatto?" Rebekah voleva scuotere violentemente il vampiro, ma sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla.

La coppia bionda guardò mentre la bruna sorrideva lentamente e rivelava le sue zanne arrogante. "Usciamo a mangiare o cosa?"


	8. Chapter 8

Per la prima volta da quando Elena è diventata un vampiro, era sicura di avere i postumi di una sbornia. Le sue membra doloranti guarirono velocemente e si stirò, senza preoccuparsi di coprire il suo corpo nudo mentre si alzava dal letto e i suoi occhi si spostarono sui bellissimi paesaggi in mostra da una camera d'albergo nel bellissimo, bellissimo Marocco.

Rebekah, Matt ed Elena avevano preso un traghetto per la città di Nador quando stavano lasciando la Spagna. Nador non era grande o gloriosa come le città precedenti che i tre avevano vagato negli ultimi mesi, ma era calma e pacifica e ancora piena di cultura.

Un battito cardiaco tremolante allertò Elena dell'altra persona nella stanza e lei sospirò, infastidendosi in un istante.

Era qualcosa che aveva notato quando aveva spento tutto. Le fastidiose emozioni umane trovavano ancora un modo per intrecciarsi nella sua psiche, che le piacesse o no. Provava irritazione, sete di sangue, stupore. Lo ha sentito.

Sentiva Klaus. Sentiva il loro legame.

Provava un pizzico di dolore quando lui provava agonia, una travolgente sensazione di felicità quando lui provava una gioia pura e inalterata. Provò la familiare sensazione di irritazione mentre lui provava rabbia. E dannazione, forse era per questo che all'improvviso si era aggrappata al telaio dell'ampia finestra e lo schiacciava sotto le sue piccole mani.

Era da qualche parte vicino alla Louisiana e lei era dall'altra parte del mondo (beh, dall'altra parte dell'Oceano Atlantico, tecnicamente). Ma lei lo sentiva ancora. Sempre.

Era come quel prurito sulle cosce che sentivi quando l'aria fredda colpiva le tue gambe nude. Se lo graffiassi, brucerebbe, farebbe male, sarebbe insopportabile. Ma anche se lo ignorassi, sarebbe ancora lì.

Alla fine affrontò l'uomo disteso sul letto e sorrise un po '. Doveva essere la migliore caccia che avesse fatto durante l'estate.

Capelli lunghi e rigogliosi e una barba incolta. Ciglia scure, pelle scura e bellissime braccia ai suoi fianchi. Ignorò la sensazione di irritazione quando sentì il battito del suo cuore. I suoi appuntamenti non sono mai veramente sopravvissuti alla prima notte. Tuttavia, Rebekah si stava stancando di seppellire la sua preda così Elena sospirò un po 'e fece il broncio prima di entrare nella doccia in bagno e procedere a bloccare i gemiti di Rebekah e Matt nella suite.

Ha scattato una foto polaroid della vista dalla sua finestra e ha desiderato che Klaus fosse dall'altra parte dello stretto Mar Mediterraneo invece che a New Orleans. Desiderava che le scrivesse. Desiderava che lui smettesse di lasciare i suoi dolorosi messaggi di posta vocale una volta alla settimana (che poteva ascoltare solo per una frazione di secondo prima di mettere via il telefono).

Li odiava.

Voleva ascoltarli tutti.

"Ti odio." Sussurra, desiderando che lui la ascoltasse.

Lei no. Lei davvero, davvero, non lo fa.

"Hai smesso di uccidere i tuoi compagni." Annotò Rebekah mentre sfogliava una rivista. Erano tornati a Parigi e Matt era fuori a prendere loro latte scremato con vaniglia e i loro semifreddi preferiti al frutto della passione.

"È diventato noioso. Ripetitivo."

"Ti senti in colpa?"

La schernì Elena. Non l'ha fatto davvero. "Non essere stupido."

Bekah alzò gli occhi al cielo, non approvando l'insulto ma non ha espresso la sua opinione, avendo imparato la lezione a Melbourne quando Elena ha messo la tintura verde nello shampoo e nel balsamo della ragazza bionda perché non le ha permesso di uccidere quel ragazzo con i riccioli biondi e occhi marroni e accento australiano.

Ci fu unmomento di silenzio mentre ascoltavano la vita frizzante dei turisti cheattraversavano fugacemente le strade e sgorgavano davanti alla vista dellaTorre Eiffel.

"Ha chiamato?"

"La notte scorsa." Sussurra Elena, il suo buon umore si getta improvvisamente fuori dalla finestra più vicina e si suicida.

"Hai risposto?"

"No."

Rebekah annuì. Capiva ma quando ha risparmiato uno sguardo ad Elena, non è riuscita a tacere ancora per molto. "Elijah mi ha chiesto di unirmi a loro a New Orleans. È successo qualcosa."

Entrambi ignorarono la contrazione degli occhi di Elena e il braccio rotto della sedia su cui era seduta. "Succede sempre qualcosa. Te ne vai?"

"Ci ho pensato."

Elena annuisce. "Penso che sia ora di tornare a casa."

Arrivano una settimana dopo, quando è già agosto e le foglie sono diventate rosse, dorate e arancioni. Elena porta con sé le quattro valigie nella sua casa d'infanzia. Tre di loro erano i vestiti che ha raccolto dai 37 diversi paesi esplorati, l'ultimo dei souvenir (lei e Bekah hanno preso a rubare almeno una cosa da ogni città e camera d'albergo). Il suo diario sembrava pesante nella mano destra sinistra mentre apriva la porta con la destra.

"Elena!" Era Jer con i suoi capelli flosci e il sorriso da cucciolo e dietro di lui c'erano i suoi amici. Bonnie, Stefan e ... Caroline.

L'ultima volta che hanno parlato è stato due mesi fa, quando Elena era ubriaca e le ha lasciato un brutto messaggio vocale, dicendole di non parlarle mai più (tra alcuni insulti molto rozzi che preferisce non ripetere nemmeno nella sua testa).

Bonnie improvvisamente la strappò dalle braccia del suo fratellino e l'abbracciò così forte. Quando ha sentito il tocco delle mani dei suoi amici sulle scapole, ha sentito quella fitta familiare di felicità, amore, devozione e famiglia e no, no, no, no - non poteva.

Ignorò quanto le impronte delle mani di Bonnie le bruciassero nella carne e abbracciò brevemente Stefan prima di uscire goffamente nella sua stanza al piano di sopra per disfare i bagagli.

Non sapeva se sarebbe rimasta o no, ma la felicità che Jeremy provò nel vederla di nuovo le fece venire voglia di provarla più spesso.

Elena non si rendeva nemmeno conto di quanto fossero veloci le sue azioni; si stava confondendo per la stanza alla velocità di un vampiro mentre riponeva i suoi vestiti e piccoli ninnoli e non si fermava nemmeno una volta per respirare.

Merda.

Ignorò le porte che si chiudevano e le macchine che facevano girare i motori e lo squillo del suo telefono e poi semplicemente - "Caroline! Cazzo!

La bionda sussultò, vigile e spaventata mentre alzava le mani in difesa. "Mi dispiace così tanto. Non avevo realizzato che fossi - mi dispiace."

Elena sospirò e interruppe i suoi movimenti, ma si rifiutò di affrontare la sua migliore amica. Ha sentito la paura, il dolore, l'agonia, il rimpianto, l'amore.

Amava Caroline. Era la sua famiglia. Perché lei - cosa c'era di sbagliato in lei? Che fine hanno fatto i tre moschettieri? Che fine hanno fatto i pigiama party, i doppi appuntamenti e le infinite notti trascorse al vecchio cimitero a bere la loro anima?

Le mani di Elena tremavano e lei poteva sentirlo. Poteva sentire la base delle sue emozioni entrare di nascosto mentre scuoteva la testa e diceva ripetutamente: "No, no, no, no, no - stop".

Nessuna delle due ragazze sapeva con chi stesse parlando esattamente la bruna, ma entrambe rimasero ferme al loro posto e - la mano di Caroline fu improvvisamente sulla spalla di Elena e lei la stava voltando e piangendo e abbracciandola nel modo fastidioso che faceva sempre Caroline bloccandole le braccia e lasciandola goffamente ad appoggiare la testa contro la testa delle ragazze bionde.

"Per favore, non odiarmi più,p - per favore, sei la mia migliore amica e fa male - Elena, per favore. Non ti ferirò mai più. Lo prometto, Elena - mi dispiace."

Lo sentì di nuovo. Ha sentito le emozioni e la sua umanità - Dio, la sua umanità. Sentiva il rimorso e il senso di colpa e non poteva sopportarlo, non poteva più portarselo sulle spalle. È crollata.

Era sul pavimento con il vampiro biondo per quelli che sembravano anni, ma in realtà erano passati solo pochi secondi. Ma il tempo aveva un significato. Il tempo significava ancora qualcosa per lei.

Sentì il tenero filo del legame che la tirava verso Klaus e il desiderio del suo sangue le faceva venire il mal di gola, ma il desiderio di vedere il suo viso e toccare i suoi riccioli e le punte delle sue dita callose era molto più grande di qualsiasi desiderio che avesse mai provato.

"Non ti odio. Non potrei mai odiarti - sei il mio migliore amico." Disse improvvisamente Elena e le fece male parlare attraverso i singhiozzi che stava tentando di respingere ma lei lo ignorò. Ha causato così tanto dolore e sofferenza e non poteva più causare.

"Sai che non lo voglio - era solo un'attrazione fugace ma è finita; se n'è andato. E non mi interessa che lo sia. Per favore, mi dispiace. Per favore dimentica."

Elena scosse la testa. "No, non voglio dimenticare. Ho bisogno di ricordare quanto dolore ti ho causato perché anch'io ho bisogno di soffrire."

Gli occhi di Caroline si spalancarono in quel modo tipico. "No, cosa? Fermati!"

Rimasero in silenzio e i singhiozzi di Elena si trasformarono in silenzio ma le sue mani si strinsero intorno alla vita di Caroline perché aveva davvero bisogno della sua migliore amica in quel momento.

"A volte chiama," sussurra Caroline. "Per chiedere se sei a casa. Dice che perché hai spento la tua umanità, non può sentire dove sei o se stai bene e ..."

"Lo so. Mi ha lasciato 51 messaggi di posta vocale."

Caroline improvvisamente ridacchia. "Wow, è dedicato."

Anche Elena ride, ma non perché lo trovi divertente. Non vuole che Caroline si senta a disagio o rifiutata. Era il suo lavoro di migliore amica per farle sapere che era ricercata e necessaria.

"Non ho potuto ascoltarli ..." sussurra Elena. "Fa male."

Si sedettero sul suo letto pochi minuti dopo con il telefono di Elena collegato e il suo operatore di posta vocale che dichiarava ogni messaggio prima di riprodurlo.

I primi che ha lasciato andavano da "Smettila di essere un bambino e dimmi dove sei" a "Mi stai facendo impazzire, principessa!" a "Ti strapperò la gola - no, non lo farò, per favore torna a casa" a "Non riesco a sentirti, spero che tu sia al sicuro".

Quei messaggi la facevano sorridere e ridere con Caroline in un modo molto contorto perché le causava dolore eppure era il miserabile mentre lei scopa un ragazzo diverso ogni settimana e guardava Rebekah seppellirli quando si annoiava.

Poi sono diventati molto lunghi e sentiti come 'Mi sento perso. Non realisticamente, ovviamente, ma forse molto metaforicamente. Vorrei che fossi qui per curare le mie ferite. Per assicurarmi di poter addormentarmi al sicuro la notte perché sono così, così esausto, amore. Non stanco, no - esausto da questa situazione 'a' ho sentito un fremito di felicità oggi e mi ha fatto sorridere e sapevo che sei da qualche parte in Medio Oriente perché me lo disse Bekah (si ricordava quel giorno; stava guardando Rebekah e Matt e loro sembravano così felici, contenti e spensierati e questo l'ha resa così felice, così meravigliosa) ma non riesco a sentirti e mi sta facendo impazzire e in questo momento - mi dispiace. Vorrei poter sentire qualcosa da te, persino odio. Qualsiasi cosa "a" Quella prima volta che siamo stati insieme, Ho visto la vera Elena Gilbert che stavi facendo del tuo meglio per seppellire ora che sei un vampiro, ma l'ho visto perché mi hai fatto entrare per primo. Volevo così tanto rivedere quella ragazza, ma non mi hai reso facile e anche quando sei rimasto con me e mi hai lasciato dipingere il tuo corpo, anche se lo sapevo come il palmo della mia mano, ti ho guardato e per il prima volta in mille anni, mi sembrava di aver visto qualcosa di nuovo. Qualcosa di diverso - torna a casa '.

E hanno continuato ad ascoltare e ad ascoltare e sono diventati più bassi e indifesi e "Ti ho dipinto oggi e sto iniziando a dimenticare come appare la curva delle tue labbra quando trovi qualcosa di divertente" e "Sono un mostro? Ho bisogno di sapere "per" Conosco questa ragazza di nome Davina ed è focosa, sarcastica e selvaggia e mi ricorda te quando non mi hai preso la mano in modo da poterti condurre all'altare "e infine" ho sentito Tu oggi e per la prima volta da mesi, ho sorriso felice '.

E questo era tutto. Alcuni ha pianto, altri ha riso, ma l'ultimo; avrebbe voluto non sentire proprio niente.

"Hai dei sentimenti per lui?" Caroline ha chiesto subito dopo ed Elena scuote la testa.

"No." Sì.

Bekah sta preparando la sua decappottabile rubata ed Elena sorride malvagiamente perché è così che deve fare Rebekah e si strofina solo brevemente il viso prima di passarle il diario che stava disegnando e scrivendo per tutta l'estate. È pieno di lettere, fotografie e piccoli ninnoli su cui è riuscita ad attaccarci del nastro adesivo e ha definito ciò che sentiva, ciò che si è permessa di provare quell'estate.

Voleva che l'avesse lui.

"Daglielo."

Rebekah annuisce una volta, non allunga la mano per sfogliare le pagine, si limita a metterlo sul sedile accanto a lei e se ne va con un ultimo sorrisetto.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena aumentò il passo, lasciava dietro di sé le orme dei suoi passi sul marciapiede ricoperto di neve. I fiocchi di neve le si adagiavano sulle spalle, i capelli erano gelati, suppose che l'essere vampiro avesse molti vantaggi. Il suono dei suoi tacchi rimbombava nella strada deserta. Le luci nelle case erano accese, i giardini brillavano per via delle decorazioni natalizie. Le macchine erano ricoperte da uno strato di neve ghiacciata. Dei pupazzi di neve invece si trovavano al bordo della strada. Elena camminva spedita, anche con il vento e il freddo che circolava. Si fermó davanti a una porta, non si preoccupó di bussare, entró e si diresse in una delle stanza affianco all'ingresso con un tavolo da reception e sedie dove le persone potevano aspettare il loro turno. Fuori, sul vetro del posto, delle scritte bianche recitavano: "Clinica Gilbert". Spiegato il motivo per cui la giovane donna era entrata come se il locale le appartenesse.

Elena era andata in una stanza più accogliente della precedente, in questa si trovava un divano rosso, nel centro della stanza, una scrivania di mogano con una sedi di pelle nera a lato. Il camino era acceso e un allegro fuoco scoppiettava, inondando la stanza di calore. Vicino alla porta era situato un attaccapanni, su cui un cappotto da uomo vi era già appoggiato, che probabilmente apparteneva alla figura voltata di spalle, girata verso il fuoco. Elena inspirò dal naso, annusando l'odore dell'altra persona presente. Muschio, pino e un retrogusto dolciastro. Vampiro. Ma la ragazza non era sulla difensiva. Era andata lì per incontrarsi con uno dei suoi amici e se lui era lì poteva significare solo una cosa.

" _Lui_ è tornato, non è vero?" Chiese lei togliendosi il cappotto e raggiungendolo davanti al calore. 

"Come lo sai?" RIspose lui tranquillamente, con la sua voce dolce e ferma. 

"Se fosse diverso ci sarebbe Caroline o Bonnie." Lei si mise una ciocca di capelli, che le era scivolata via, dietro l'orecchio.

"Delusa?"

"Niente affatto. Speravo che fosse solo una congettura e non la realtà."

"Lo speravo anch'io." Lui si girò a guardarla, il fuoco faceva brillare i suoi occhi verdi. Elena ricambiò lo sguardo. Sapeva cosa vedeva il ragazzo. La ragazza che gli ha spezzato il cuore. A Elena dispiaceva, (lo faceva davvero), ma non riusciva a pentirsene.

 _Se non fai ciò che senti,_

_cosa dovresti fare?_

L'amico la vide tremare, così la strinse con un braccio contro di sé. Elena sentì, dove i loro fianchi si toccavano, una scintilla, che la fece sentire bene, amata, al sicuro. 

"Hai trovato qualcosa?" Chiese lei, la voce era calma e quasi si pentì di aver aperto bocca, poiché così facendo aveva rovinato l'atmosfera.

"Sì, qualcosa di interessante." Rispose lui "È sulla scrivania."

Elena si diresse dove lui le aveva detto, quando perse il calore dell'altro corpo si sentì subito gelare e dovette trattenere un gemito di protesta, perché si sentì come privata di qualcosa. Sulla scrivania si trovava un libro, già aperto su una pagina, probabilmente dove prima il suo amico si era fermato. Le pagine dimostravano di essere vecchie, assomigliavano agli antichi registri dei Fondatori che sua madre era abituata a tenere in casa. Le parole e le frasi era scritte a mano, una scrittura elegante e raffinata. Elena sfiorò le pagine con delicatezza, ammirandone la bellezza.

"Che cos'è?" Ha chiesto incantata.

"Un diario-grimorio" rispose il ragazzo, raggiungendola vicino alla scrivania.

"Un cosa?"

"Un'antica strega Bennett ci ha scritto sia gli incantesimi che gli eventi che sono accaduti." Le ha spiegato.

"Quando è tornato indietro?"

"Circa il I secolo aC".

"Che cosa?" Elena ritrasse la mano dal libro. Si trovava di fronte a un esemplare unico, risalente all'inizio delle dinastie Bennett, Petrova e Salvatore.

"Dovrebbe essere in un museo soprannaturale, Stefan! Non qui!" Lo ha rimproverato.

"Non ci sono musei soprannaturali, Elena." Il ragazzo era infastidito dall'uso del suo nome.

"Non m'importa! Come l'hai preso allora?" Elena si agitava sul posto, era già in corso un'apocalisse, non avevano bisogno di qualcuno che li volesse morti per aver rubato un libro.

"Ho sedotto la strega che lo teneva ." Stefan fece un sorriso orgoglioso. Elena trattenne un conato di vomito. L'idea di Stefan con qualcun altro le fece rivoltare le viscere, l'idea che le sue lunghe dita pallide scorressero sulle gambe non le sue, che la sua bocca fosse appoggiata su una pelle che non era la sua, che avesse adorato il corpo di qualcun altro. Ma sapeva che era sbagliato essere geloso del suo ex, che lei aveva lasciato, quindi non ha commentato.

"L'hai letto?" La sua mano tremava mentre lo riportava al libro antico, sembrava ancora più vecchio di prima ora che sapeva quanti anni aveva. Toccava le pagine, le accarezzava, quasi cullandole, gli piaceva quel grimorio, poiché conteneva verità assoluta. E aveva bisogno di una verità assoluta.

"Pochi pezzi", Stefan mosse la mano destra per cambiare pagina "e ho trovato qualcosa di veramente interessante." Spostò le pagine finché non si fermarono su un particolare "Questo ho trovato". Stava indicando un disegno consunto dal tempo, ma ancora molto chiaro. Si poteva vedere un abito dell'antica Grecia, come quelli che si trovano di solito nei disegni risalenti all'antica Grecia, un corpo snello e muscoloso, Elena sbatté le palpebre alcune volte per essere sicura di ciò che aveva visto. Mascella quadrata, sorriso malizioso, occhi dolci. Era decisamente Stefan.

Lei era affascinata e stupita, l'apocalisse aveva un volto e aveva sorprendemente quello di Stefan.

"Questo è... _lui_?" Chiese lei piano.

"Già" Lui le sorrise, la stava studiando per vedere la sua reazione ed era felice di non aver detto ciò che aveva trovato prima a Caroline, che probabilmente avrebbe iniziato a strillare e a saltare come una bambina al suo compleanno.

Elena avvicinò il viso al libro per leggera una frase, scritta in piccolo e un po' consunta, difficile da capire cosa ci fosse scritto.

_"Silas, mio eterno amore"_

Deve essere stata una ragazza innamorata, e come non capirla, a quel viso nessuno poteva resistere.

"Chi l'ha scritto?" sussurrò lei, interessata.

"Qetsiyah, la capostipite Bennett"

Elena alzò lo sguardo su Stefan, stupita dalle informazioni che aveva trovato, scioccata dalla verità che avevano scoperto.

"Hai trovato qualcosa anche di... _lei_?"

"Elena non voglio che ciò che saprai non sarà ciò che volevi. Non voglio che tu ti faccia illusioni." 

"Fammelo vedere." Gli rispose lei decisa. 

Stava per fare un passo da cui non avrebbe potuto tirare il piede indietro.

Stefan si avvicinò al suo giubbotto ed estrasse dalla tasca interna un libro. Elena lo riconobbe subito. Glielo aveva consegnato a lei Damon, all'incirca due anni prima, quando erano andati alla Duke University insieme ad Alaric, il suo ex-tutore morto quando lei era annegata cadendo insieme a Matt dal Wickery Brigde. 

Quante persone erano morte per Elena. 

Altrettante lo faranno.

Il libro aveva la copertina spessa e logora, con il dorso su cui era scritto: _Petrova,_ in colore oro _._ Colore degli dei, del sole, della gloria terrena e celeste. Colore dell'immortalità. 

Piuttosto azzeccato.

Il libro conteneva la lunga storia della famiglia Petrova, iniziata nel 1 secolo a.C. e interrotta nel 1492, con la presunta morte di Katerina Petrova, che poi divenne la vampira Katherine Pierce. La storia dei Petrova non era semplice affatto. Si intrecciava con l'Antica Grecia, con la cultura nordica, con la Bulgaria. La stessa esistenza della famiglia si mescolava con miti e leggende, con profezie e destini.

Stefan passò il libro con cautela ad Elena, che lo prese velocemente e sfogliò le prime pagine, alla ricerca di un nome particolare. 

Il nome della capostipite Petrova. 

Il nome del vero amore di Silas. 

Il nome di una giovane donna che rimase intrappolata in un triangolo amoroso non voluto. 

_Amara._

Acerrima nemica diQetsiyah, patriarca di una grande famiglia di Viaggiatori, streghe maledette. 

Colei che ha iniziato la maledizione dei Doppelgänger Petrova.

L'Ancora dell'Altro Lato.

Così tante cose per solo una ragazza.

Il nome Amara significava Immortale, Bella per sempre. 

Che stava a pennello considerato che lei era uno primi immortali, creature che devono bere sangue per sopravvivere e che vivono per sempre. Simili ai vampiri. Ma molto, molto, più vecchi.

Sotto al nome, che stava in alto e al cetro della pagina, c'era un disegno, e il viso, da come immaginato,era quello dei Doppelgänger Petrova. Naso delicato, occhi gentili e furbi, sguardo orgoglioso, labbra ad arco di cupido. Era lei la prima portatrice di quel viso. L'originale Doppelgänger. Che a differenza di quello che si credeva non era Tatia, la prima, la ragazza nel triangolo amoroso Originale Mikaelson, la ragazza che fu sacrificata per soffocare il lato lincantropo di Klaus Mikaelson.

Elena lesse velocemente le pagine riguardanti Amara e poi fissò il suo sguardo su Stefan. 

"Dobbiamo trovarla prima che lo faccia lui."

"Speravo che lo dicessi." Concordò lui con un sorriso.

"È l'unica nostra carta che possiamo utilizzare."

"Esattamente."

"Ma?" Elena lo spronò. Con Stefan c'era quasi sempre un ma.

"Ma noi non conosciamo molto bene il destino dei Doppelgänger." Disse lui.

Era vero.

Si parlava di una profezia e di un destino me nessuno era riuscito a trovare qualcosa nei libri, per questo qualche mese prima, quando Bonnie venne avvertita dagli spiriti del ritorno di Silas, avevano mandata tutti i loro amici in giro alla ricerca di informazioni. 

Jeremy era partito per l'isola di Silas, con grande protesta di Elena poiché non aveva voluto suo fratello contro l'antico stregone, ma dato che Jer era risultato uno dei cacciatori dei Cinque alla fine acconsentì anche lei. 

Bonnie era andata da sua madre e poi da ogni singola strega Bennett o meno a chiedere qualunque cosa su Silas. 

Caroline si era diretta al posto dove era iniziato tutto, in Grecia. 

Tyler era nel bel mezzo della natura, abbracciando il suo lupo interiore e cercando di capire qualunque segnale su Silas. 

Mentre Elena, Stefan e Matt erano rimasti a Mystic Falls a trovare informazioni nei libri e a mettere insieme i pezzi.

Così ogni tanto arrivavano, nuove informazioni, strane voci di corridoi, inquietanti sussurri che scorrevano nel mondo del soprannaturale dilagandosi come un lento e potente veleno.

"Stefan," Lei si avvicinò al ragazzo, mettendogli dolcemente una mano sul braccio "A meno che la profezia dice che Silas sarà sconfitto da un clawn con una mazza da baseball, dobbiamo trovare Amara il prima possibile." 

"Si ma.."

Elena lo interruppe. "Dobbiamo trovarla," Gli mise le mani ai lati del viso, facendo sì che lui la fissasse negli occhi "D'accordo?" La sua voce era gentile, ma esprimeva anche: Faremo come dico io.

"D'accordo." Disse Stefan un po' smarrito negli occhi da cerbiatta della ragazza. Gli occhi del ragazzo scivolarono sulle labbra di Elena. 

La ragazza inizò a farsi indietro, tirando via le mani dal volto di lui, ma Stefan afferrò delicatamente i polsi della ragazza, riportando le sue mani dove erano prima.

I due vampiri si avvicinarono sempre di più, lentemente, con calma, ma secondo dopo secondo erano sempre più vicini.

Elena si sentì come con un piccolo diavolo sulla spalla destra e un agioletto sull'altra.

Il diavolo le sussurrava di velocizzarsi e di schiantare le sue labbra su quelle di lui, di unire le loro bocche in un bacio affamato. Di mettere entrembe le sue braccia intorno al suo collo, di premere il suo corpo contro il suo. Di farsì che lui la afferrasse e che la portasse su quella solida scrivania in mogano. Di scoparla lì senza ritegno, senza pudore, dimenticando ogni dolore che si erano fatti.

L'angelo invece le diceva di ritirarsi indietro,di non peggiorare il dolore che aveva inflitto al ragazzo. 

Elena non voleva ferire Stefan di nuovo, non quando era riuscita a sistemare abbastanza bene le cose con lui. Ma l'idea delle sue mani su tutto il suo corpo, che lo accarezzavano, che lo stringevano, le fece sciogliere le ginocchia. Desiderava afferrargli le adorabili ciocche castane, di perdersi in quegli occhi verdi. Voleva...voleva che lui adorasse il suo corpo come quello di una dea. Voleva ogni cosa possibile.

E proprio quando stava per cedere alle sue tentazioni e il viso di lui era così vicino, il suo telefono squillò. 

Con una di quelle miusichette fastidiose che ti fanno sanguinare le orecchie, Elena trattenne i suoi istinti omicidi per chiunque avesse chiamato e si allontanò da Stefan. Il ragazzo sembrava deluso quanto lei per l'interruzione di quello che stava per accadere.

"Ciao?" Chiese imbronciata la ragazza al telefono.

"Scusa Lena, disturbo?" 

Era Matt, Elena si maledisse, probabilmente aveva chiamato dopo aver lavorato tutta la notte e lei stava per limonare col suo ex.

"Ma certo che no, di cosa hai bisogno?"

"Dovete venire qui subito, te e Stefan."

"D'accordo, saremo lì tra poco." Elena salutò l'amico e si girò verso il ragazzo presente, che aveva già preso i cappotti, indossato il suo e le porgeva l'altro.

"Allora? Lo facciamo?" Le chiese lui.

Elena guardò Stefan.

Osservò l'offertà.

Guardò ogni possibiltà, quella di rifiutare e quella di accettare.

"Ci puoi scommettere." Rispose lei decisa afferrando il suo cappoto.

Alla fine...accettò.


	10. Chapter 10

"Allora Silas ci vuola uccidere?"

Matt si mosse a disagio sulla sedia, sotto gli sguardi pesanti di Elena e Stefan.

"Non proprio ..."

Venne interrotto subito da un infuriata Elena.

"Perciò intendi con verrai messa al posto di Amara come Ancora e impazzirai lentamente e avrai voglia di morire, per te è come che non ci voglia uccidere?" La ragazza alzò il sopracciglio destro.

"Be 'Silas vuole uccidere Stefan solo perché porta la sua faccia." Intervenne di nuovo Matt.

"Oh già, quindi non ci vuole uccidere." Commentò di nuovo Elena.

Stefan sbuffò dal naso, chiaramente non gli piacevano come le cose si erano sviluppate. 

Matt si spostò sulla sedia a disagio.

Di nuovo.

Ovvio che quando due vampiri, di cui uno adora fare a pezzi le persone, non sei tranquillo come se nulla fosse.

"Bonnie ti ha riferito qualcos'altro?" Gli chiese Elena.

L'umano si storse le mani.

"Ha detto solo questo. Caroline ha chiamato anche ," Entrambi i vampiri lo guardarono "Lei ha detto che c'è una cosa che dovreste vedere. In Grecia."

La voce del ragazzo era più debole di un sussurro e muoveva a scatti le gambe, come se le stesse trattenendo al posto di correre via.

"Jeremy? Ha chiamato? Fatto sapere che sta bene?" Invece Elena era tesa come una corda di violino.

Matt scosse la testa velocemente prima di alzarsi e scappare fuori dalla stanza.

"Lo hai traumatizzato" Le fece notare Stefan, divertito dalla scena.

Lui era appoggiato al muro e le braccia incrociate sul petto. 

Emanava, trasudava sex appeal in quella posizione e ad Elena passò nell'anticamera del cervello la mezza idea di fare sesso con lui nel ripostiglio. 

La bruna appoggiò le mani sulla scrivania dell'agente di polizia Donovan, fece troppa pressione sul legno che lo ruppe con un forte rumore.

Lei deglutì nervosamente e la tensione nelle spalle aumentava sempre di più. 

Si poteva vedere lo sforzo della ragazza per trattenere i denti affilati e per non mostrare il volto demoniaco.

Stefan fece un paio di passi e prese Elena tra le braccia, le sussurrò di stare calma, che tutto si sarebbe sistemato.

"Starà bene. Jeremy sa cavarsela. Non ti devi preoccupare a meno che non sia necessario."

Elena non stava piangiendo, ma aveva le mani chiuse a pugno nella maglietta del ragazzo.

"Non puoi lasciarti andare Lena. Non adesso," Stefan le accarezzò la vita, nel tentativo di rassicurarla "Dobbiamo andare in Grecia, andare da Caroline e scoprire cosa ha trovato."

Stefan le mise le mani sulle spalle guardandola negli occhi da cerbiatta, scivolando fuori dal calore dell'abbraccio.

"Ho bisogno di te con me, Elena"

"D'accordo" Disse Elena , si spostò i capelli dal viso e fissò l'amico.

"Allora abbiamo un aereo da prendere"

Stefan sorrise, mostrando i denti e così anche i canini luccicanti.

L'espressione era un misto tra determinazione e ferocia.

Elena ricambiò il sorriso.

"Dobbiamo prenotare il volo, prima di prenderlo."

"Oh stà zitto Stefan. Era un ottima frase ad effetto." Disse lei colpendolo giocosamente.

Lui le offrì il braccio destro e così uscirono dalla stazione della polizia.

Fianco a fianco.

Uscirono senza sapere che si stavano dirigendo verso la loro morte, ma con un sorriso sulle labbra, pronti ad affrontare qualsiasi problema.

Sarebbero andati e usciti dall'inferno sempre fianco a fianco.

Perché è questo che si significa essere destinati a qualcuno.

Essere sempre al suo fianco, amarlo dopo tutto, non importa il costo.

E loro due, erano destinati a stare al fianco dell'altro fino alla loro morte.


	11. Chapter 11

_La quindicenne lanciò un urlo straziante._

_Lei sentiva ogni osso del suo corpo spezzarsi lentamente, sentì dolore propagarsi lungo i nervi ._

_La spina dorsale rotta si era fermata in un arco innaturale, che le rendeva impossibile guarire e la giovane rilasciò un guaito._

_Le gambe erano spezzate e le mani strappavano le foglie e l'erba per non urlare di nuovo._

_Un raggio di luna le illuminava il viso fanciullesco, gli occhi dorati, le vene scure e sporgenti che stavano sotto di loro e i canini affilati e luccicanti erano risaltati._

_Il dolore che la stava affliggendo era solo a causa della luna che splendeva nel cielo notturno._

_Come la madre della ragazza era solita a dire: la luna può essere crudele, perché illumina ciò che dovrebbe rimanere al buio._

_Una lacrima scese lungo la guancia e per una volta la giovane desiderò, dopo tanto tempo, sua madre al suo fianco._

_"Cosa le sta succedendo?" Un'altra giovane ragazza, più grande di qualche anno, era lì vicino e sembrava che volesse raggiungere l'altra ragazza, ma una donna la tratteneva per un braccio._

_"Tyra deve affrontarlo da sola."_

_"Ma Ayana.."_

_"Và a casa, Freydis." La intimò la donna, che si girò e mise un incantesimo per bloccare la ragazza di nome Tyra in un cerchio formato da alberi._

_"Ayana, cosa mi sta accadendo?"_

_La ragazza aveva le lacrime agli occhi e il corpo continuava a spezzarsi e a farla contorcere per il dolore._

_"Ti stai trasformando in una creatura della notte. Un lupo."_

_La strega fissava la ragazza con pietà._

_Nessuno meritava ciò che la giovane stava affrontando._

_"Perché mi sta succedendo?"_

_La ragazza fece lunghi respiri._

_La notte era lunga e lei non credeva di poter resitere ancora per molto._

_"Perché è nel tuo sangue."_

_La strega mise un altro incantesimo nel cerchio di alberi._

_Doveva proteggere il villaggio e non poteva permettere che la ragazza, che lei aveva cresciuto, uccidesse o ferisse qualcuno._

_Ci teneva a quella giovane, che aveva perso la madre in tenera età, che era stata sempre inteligente e gentile, che era stata un'ottima strega, ma non avrebbe lasciato che le parti peggiori della quindicenne salissero i superficie, controllando la sua volontà._

_"Sopravvivi alla notte Tyra."_

_Sopravvivere?_

_Ce l'avrebbe fatta?_

_Ovvio che sì._

_Dopo tutto anche quello era nel suo sangue._

_E con queste parole, la donna lasciò il bosco e la ragazza._

_La giovane, rimasta sola, lasciò che il dolore la sopraffasse, che la controllasse e così, dopo un'ultima volta che le ossa delle gambe si ruppero e che le costole si spezzarono, Tyra si trasformò in un lupo._

_Un lupo maestoso, con la pelliccia morbida e nera, con i denti aguzzi bianchi e scintillanti._

_Il lupo desiderava libertà, desiderava correre via, perché quelli erano gli istinti di Tyra, che dopo molti anni si sentiva a casa._

_Nel posto giusto dove doveva essere._

_Non provò a saltare, non provò ad uscire dal cerchio._

_Si sedette in posizione guardinga e aspettò che la luna calasse._

_E avrebbe aspettato per sempre il momento di uscire dall'ombra._

_Il momento perfetto per fare qualcunque cosa._

_Perché anche se Tyra non aveva pazienza, anche se lei era impulsiva, sapeva aspettare._


End file.
